Protect My Family
by Tracey4t
Summary: Sequel to Revenge For My Family; Mori has been put in charge of a special tournament that his family puts on every three years to find the best fighter in all of Japan. However someone does not feel that Haruhi and her daughter are worthy of being a part of the Morinozuka family and want them both out, leaving Mori having to worry about protecting them as well
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Always remember a Morinozuka is brave, loyal, honest and above all else hard working. A Morinozuka never gives up easily, hardly ever turns away from a real challenge and knows how why and when to turn away from a challenge that is not worth their time. And above all else, when a Morinozuka will always get up when they fall."

"That's an interesting pep talk for a baby when she's learning to walk," said Haruhi right as her baby daughter Ryo really did fall over.

"It seemed appropriate," said her father-in-law Akari Morinozuka, "Is she alright?"

"Who's Ryo? She's always alright," said Haruhi looking down at her baby who was smiling and laughing at it.

"Come on Ryo, come on you can do it," said Haruhi as she managed to help her daughter to stand.

"Yes Ryo, you are a real Morinozuka and you will learn to walk!" said her grandfather.

"This is actually the first time she's tried doing it on her own," Haruhi pointed out.

"It's good to be encouraging," insisted Akari.

"And it's not like she has trouble getting around. It's hard to keep track of her once she starts trying to crawl. Sometimes only Takashi can find her and or catch her in time," said Haruhi.

"Ah that sounds like a perfect Morinozuka," said Akari.

"And just remember Ryo, you also have some Haninozuka in you, and if there's one thing Haninozukas are know for it's their hard core determination as well," said Yorihisa Haninozuka, Hunny's father walking up next to Akari.

"Quit Trying to Steal Our Granddaughter!" his sister, Akari's wife shouted from the blanket she and Yorihisa's were sitting on relaxing. The whole Haninozuka family and Morinozuka Family were out in a private family meow on a sunny day having a family picnic.

"I wasn't!" insisted Yorihisa, "I was merely pointing out that little Ryo actually has two sets or warriors in her seeing as you are a Haninozuka."

"Hmm yeah right!" his sister shouted back, "I've seen the way you two act around her!"

"Well can you really blame us?" said her sister-in-law, "we don't have any grandkids, yet!" She cast a small glare over at her own daughter-in-law Reiko who was lying on her belly reading a book on her own blanket.

"I keep telling you, I'm waiting for the right time to conceive my child so as to avoid similar problems poor Haruhi and Ryo had to endure," she said, "It will come soon though I assure you."

"That's good to hear I suppose," said Mrs. Morinozuka. She looked over at Ryo who had once again fallen over from trying to walk, but she managed to laugh it off as usual.

No one would have known looking at the little baby that only a year ago she had been on life support putting up a hard fight for life due to her mother being shot while still pregnant. The whole situation had been hard on the family and their friends. But the person it had been the hardest had been her father Takashi Morinozuka. He had vowed to get revenge against the shooter no matter what, which had led to some other really nasty situations for the family and their friends. It was something everyone was trying hard to forget and move on from that terrible incident. Watching Ryo do regular baby things, like say trying to walk on her own, sure did help.

"Hmm," muttered Mrs. Haninozuka, "Well at least Mitsukuni's married unlike my other son. Yasuchika's not even seeing anyone!"

"Mother!" Chika shouted in embarrassment pausing midway in his sparing with Satoshi.

"Well you are the only one who's neither already married nor about to get married.

"She has a point," said Sakura Karate, Satoshi's fiancée, surprising Chika by kicking him in the back.

"No fair, that was a cheep shot!" Chika maintain.

"It was a fair move to make son," said his father, "You were the one that left your guard open." Chika groaned.

"Don't take it too personal Yasuchika," said Satoshi, "Sakura's known for her cheep moves."

"Yeah anytime I beat you two my moves were considered cheep," said Sakura.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Satoshi.

"Mmmhmm," said Sakura. She surprised Satoshi as she grabbed him and flipped him over her back onto the ground, "Would you call that cheep?"

"Yes," said Satoshi weakly.

"You didn't think it was cheep when I did it to you last night," said Sakura with a slight smug.

"That was different," said Satoshi. He then caught Sakura off guard by kissing her.

"Oh now that was a cheep move!" said Sakura.

"No it wasn't," Satoshi argued back playfully.

"Yes it was," Sakura disagreed also in a playful tone. Chika groaned.

"You'd think they were already married," he muttered.

"Oh Chika-Chan!" said Hunny surprising him by jumping on his back, "Are you feeling left out in all of this?"

"Get off me!" Chika shouted shoving his brother of him.

"We need to find you a girl!" said Hunny.

"No you don't!" said Chika.

"Chika, you mean you swing the other way? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Hunny.

"No, it's not like that!" said Chika, "I'm just not in the mood to be doing something like this. I don't need a woman in my life right now!"

"Mitsukuni don't bother your brother," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Sorry," said Hunny, "I'm feeling hungry."

"Well let's go ahead and eat then," said his mother.

"Come on Ryo," said Haruhi as she tried to gather up her daughter, only to realize her daughter was no longer near her, "Ryo?" Both Akari and Yorihisa also looked around for her.

"There she is," said Akari pointing. Haruhi turned and saw Ryo was off heading towards the rather large creek that ran threw the meadow they were all at.

"Ryo no!" said Haruhi as she ran over and snatched up her baby, "You naughty little girl." She turned around and realized her husband had suddenly appeared behind her, "Oh hi."

"Is she alright?" asked Mori looking worried.

"She's fine, she didn't get too far," said Haruhi, "I can handle our daughter thank you."

"Hmm," said Mori with a smile. He put his arm around his little wife's shoulder as the two walked off to the different blankets.

* * *

"Has everyone gotten their fill?" Akari asked after a while.

"Yes," said everyone.

"Es," said Ryo. Everyone giggled at the baby's response. She seemed just as eager to talk as she did to walk.

"Very good," said Akari, "because now I can tell you the real reason I called you all here today. Every three years we the Morinozukas hold one the greatest tournaments in all of Japan the Yuushou Tournament."

"It's that time again already?" asked Haruhi. She remembered it happening once back when she and Mori first married.

"Yes it is Haruhi," said Akari, "It's a great and proud tradition that has been held by us the Morinozukas for many, many years, dating back to ancient times when we served under the Haninozukas as soldiers during times as war. We Morinozukas would be in charge to of holding test and training sessions to find the finest soldiers to also serve under the Haninozukas. Now it has become a time where different dojo's from all over Japan present their best of the best students to compete against each other to determine the best martial arts fighter in all of Japan. It is a proud and noble tradition that I have overseen for many years ever since my father passed on the rights of head of tournament on to me. Now thought time has changed. I am getting older and wish to be able to do things like enjoying time with my granddaughter Ryo. So therefore, it's is with great honor that I ask my oldest son Takashi if he would kindly accept the right to be the new head of the tournament who will hopefully one day also pass it on to his own daughter Ryo Morinozuka. Will you accept this honor Takashi?" Mori slowly stood up from his spot on his on the picnic blanket.

"Yes I will," he said. Everyone applauded.

"I know you will handle the tournament with the same pride and responsibility that others before you have," said his father.

"I will," said Mori bowing in respect.

"Wow the Yuushou Tournament," said Sakura, "I remember when I did that and won."

"It was only because we technically compete," said Satoshi.

"You can't?" said Haruhi, "But didn't I see you compete in it when I first started dating your brother?"

"Well I participated, but even if I out did all the other competitors, I wouldn't win because technically because my family is in charge of the tournament," Satoshi explained, "Same with Yasuchika."

"Not that it mattered seeing as how I mopped the floor with you two," said Sakura proudly.

"Uh-huh," said Haruhi, "Does this mean we're going to have to move into the big compound it's held at? What it's called, Zenryoku Dome?" She remembering visiting it before, especially before she and Mori married seeing as how apparently when the competition was going on the family and all the competitors lived in the dome until it was over with the exception of when it was close to the end and the few remaining competitors had to do the final training up in the mountains.

"It's not that bad Haruhi," her mother-in-law assured her.

"I was just wondering is all," said Haruhi, "I wonder how Ryo's going to do there?" She looked down at where her daughter last was and was again surprised to see she was gone, "Ryo? Ryo, where did you go now?!"

"Hmm?" said Mori also looking down at the spot Ryo had been only recently. Everyone looked around worried until…,

"Is that her?!" said Mrs. Morinozuka looking towards the creek where Ryo was once again crawling towards. Only this time she was nearly there!

"Oh no Ryo!" Haruhi shouted.

Mori was quick to race as fast he could to his daughter who was getting closer and closer to the creek.

"Takashi hurry!" his mother shouted worried. Mori could feel his heart beating hard and fast as he neared his daughter. He was just upon her when he saw her about to fall into the creek. He snatched her up into his arms.

"Dada!" Ryo shouted happily playing with his face.

"Bad girl," said Mori softly as he carried her back to the family.

"Is she okay?!" Haruhi asked taking her daughter into her arms.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I can't believe I didn't notice she was missing like that," said Haruhi.

"Well, you're not that much of warrior," said Sakura, "A real one would have sensed it right away." Mori cast a glare at the woman.

"Now now let's not be rude. This sort of thing could happen to anyone, even mothers and wives of warriors," said Mrs. Haninozuka, "Trust me I know. I can't tell you how many times I accidentally lost Mitsukuni or Yasuchika and I'm a Morinozuka by birth."

"Thanks," said Haruhi.

"It's really alright," said Mori putting his arms around her, "I'm always here to protect my family."

"I know Takashi, I know," said Haruhi with a smile. She knew Mori would always protect his family no matter what. She just wished she could protect them the same way and not always feel liked she had to rely on him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi walked around her house feeling a little bit disturbed at all the packing going on by the servants.

"Takashi?" she called out, "Takashi?"

"Hmm?" said Mori suddenly appearing.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Haruhi, "All this packing and everything? I mean it's not like we're moving to this dome or anything right?"

"Well you practically are," said her mother-in-law walking up behind her. It seemed that ever since Mori's father had handed off the leadership of the tournament to him, his parents had really been trying harder and harder to make sure they got every chance they had to really spend time with Ryo like his dad had said he wanted to.

"I realize that," said Haruhi, "But we're also going to be allowed to come back here if need be right?"

"Sure," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "But it's usually best to not have to worry about such a thing."

"Well alright," said Haruhi moving aside to let a servant move past her with some boxes.

"Are you alright with all of this?" asked Mori putting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Yes I just didn't realize how chaotic it could be with this sort of thing," said Haruhi.

"Sorry Haruhi, we could have braced you for this more," said her mother-in-law, "I keep forgetting there's still a lot of customs and ways you my not be too familiar with."

"It's fine really," Haruhi assured her.

"Ryo, Mistress Ryo?" she suddenly heard a maid call out.

"Are you looking for Ryo?" she asked in alarm.

"I was getting her ready to spend time with her grandma and when I put her down on the ground for a few seconds to look for something she somehow managed to disappear again!" said the maid.

"That sounds like Ryo," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori looking around. He immediately turned and headed down the hallway, coming to the library.

"Here," he said waving his mother and wife down to him. Both women walked down and found Ryo in the middle of a mess of books and in the process of pulling another one off the shelf. Haruhi sighed.

"I've told them time and time again to try and avoid putting books on the bottom shelves for the time being so she can't get to them," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori plucking her up.

"Dada!" said Ryo happily. Dada was really the only thing Ryo could say correctly.

"Well she looks ready enough for me," said his mother, "You ready to come and spend time with Nana and Papa Ryo?"

"Dada," was the only thing Ryo would say as she kept play slapping Mori's face. Mori just smiled at her as she did.

"She loves her daddy. It's so sweet," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yeah she does," said Haruhi.

"Here," said Mori finally managing to hand Ryo over to his mother.

"Oh who's ready to spend time with Nana and Papa? Is Ryo ready for some time with Nana and Papa?" Mrs. Morinozuka said as she carried Ryo out of the room.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Haruhi, "Should we help with the packing?"

"Hmm, no," said Mori. He surprised Haruhi when he picked her up and carried her out to the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Haruhi.

"To the bedroom," said Mori.

"The bedroom?" Haruhi repeated confused. Then she saw a look in her husband's eyes, "Oh I see. Are you sure we should be doing this right now?"

"Ryo's not here," said Mori.

"Yes but all the servants are busy packing everything up all around us!" said Haruhi.

"The walls are sound proof," said Mori as he finally walked into their room. A few servants were still in there packing.

"Please leave," Mori ordered kindly. All were quick to obey without question. Mori deposited Haruhi on the bed and started to lean over her with a smile. Haruhi returned the smile.

"Are you sure no one's going to hear us?" she asked with a blush.

"Yeah," said Mori. The two of them were about to kiss when suddenly…

"No you can't go in there!" a maid shouted from outside the room. Both Haruhi and Mori looked to the door confused in time to see it burst open and in stormed in Fumiko Suoh, Tamaki's wife, into the room.

"Hey I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked casually.

"Uh no, no," said Haruhi as Mori happened to move away from Haruhi fast.

"Oh really?" said Fumiko smirking.

"What's up Fumiko?" asked Haruhi as she stood up and managed to smooth out her shirt.

"I heard Mori was going to be the new head of the Yuushou Tournament," said Fumiko.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"That is great to hear!" said Fumiko, "So I'm curious, would you be willing to come on my show and do an interview about it?"

"Uh," said Mori.

"Please!" Fumiko begged. "It would make such a great show! You know this thing is big, big, big!"

"Yeah," said Mori. He looked over at Haruhi as if asking for her opinion.

"Well is it against the code or rules of the tournament to do such a thing?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Mori.

"Then I guess I can't see any reason why shouldn't do it," said Haruhi.

"Hmm," groaned Mori even though he nodded.

"Great!" said Fumiko, "Be at the studio tomorrow at three!"

"Sure," said Mori.

"Haruhi, Mori emergency!" Tamaki shouted running into the room as well holding his and Fumiko's baby son Riku.

"Tamaki what's wrong?" asked Haruhi startled.

"It's Ryo!" said Tamaki.

"What, what happened?!" asked Haruhi. Mori also looked alarmed.

"I took Riku to her room to possibly play with her and she wasn't there! I asked a few of the maids where she was and they, they said they didn't know! She's gone missing again!"

Mori and Haruhi both shared a look.

"She's fine," said Haruhi, "she's out with her grandparents."

"Oh," said Tamaki.

"Now that Takashi's parents going things like letting Takashi taking more responsibilities with the family business they're trying to spend more time with Ryo," Haruhi explained.

"Yeah," said Takashi.

"Oh well sorry my bad!" said Tamaki sheepishly.

"You need to learn to not do things like that Tamaki!" snapped Fumiko.

"Yes dear," said Tamaki, "Do did Mori agree to do your show?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh good, I expect it to be an amazing show!" said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Come on Tamaki, let's go. We've done what we came here for," said Fumiko ushering her husband out.

"But but," Tamaki sputtered.

"Come on I think Haruhi and Mori want to enjoy sometime alone," said Fumiko. She wined at couple as she shut the door behind her.

"Well now what?" Haruhi asked once they were alone. Mori took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Mmm, sure," she said.

"Mistress, the Ohtoris are here," said a maid walking into the room. Both Haruhi and Mori groaned.

"Is it important?" asked Haruhi.

"Well that depends on what you consider important," said Kyoya walking into the room without a second thought. Mori let go of Haruhi.

"I was merely here to warn you that Fumiko was coming by to ask you to come on her show," said Kyoya along with his wife Kokuro, "But seeing as we saw them leaving just now I can only assume she's already asked you correct?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Looks like we're too late," said Kokuro.

"So sorry to have bothered you," said Kyoya, "Although I suppose while we're here its only fair we pass on our congratulations on being put in charge of your family's tournament."

"Thank you," said Mori.

"We should really get going honey," said Kokuro, "Let's not bother our friends like this."

"Of course," said Kyoya, "Good-bye for now."

"Thanks," said Haruhi as the couple walked. Mori was quick to shut the door behind them.

"Wonder why they were so anxious to get rid of us like that?" he heard Kokuro asked.

"Hmm one can only wonder," said Kyoya. Both sounded smug about the whole thing.

"Make sure you lock the door!" Haruhi said hastily.

"Yeah!" said Mori making sure that the door was in fact locked tight. In a blink of an eye he had Haruhi back in his arms kissing her.

"Mmm," Haruhi moaned.

"Mori, Mori open up!" the two heard the twins shouting knocking at the door.

"Now what?!" asked Haruhi.

"Mori we know you're in there open up! We have something for you!" both twins continued to shout, now knocking at the door hard.

"You know they'll try breaking down the door," muttered Haruhi.

"Right," said Mori. He walked over and opened the door.

"Hey!" both Hikaru and Kaoru shouted happily walking into the room. Both had a clothe bag in their hands.

"We heard you got put in charge of your family's big tournament," said Hikaru.

"So we thought it was only proper we give you a new kimono to wear to the opening ceremony!" said Kaoru. Hikaru unzipped his bag to show a big black kimono with a red trim on the collar, sleeves and the very bottom.

"What do you think?" asked both twins.

"It's nice," said Mori looking the kimono over.

"We even made sure to put your family's symbol on the kimono," said Kaoru pointing to the symbol.

"Nice," said Mori.

"We also got you a kimono Haruhi," said Kaoru unzipping his kimono. This one was just like Mori's except it was purple and had a blue trim to it, "What do you think?"

"It's pretty," said Haruhi, "Thank you."

"Sure," said the twins, "So are you going to put it on?"

"Right now?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah why not?" asked Hikaru.

"Fine," said Haruhi. She walked to the private bathroom while Mori started to change.

"Well what do you think?" Kaoru asked once he had it on.

"It's nice and it feels nice," said Mori.

"Hey Haruhi, how are you doing?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm fine," said Haruhi.

"You need us to come in and help you?" asked both twins.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"We were just joking Mori," said Kaoru.

"Hmm," said Mori again, not too happy. Just then Haruhi came out in her kimono.

"This is really nice," she said, "What do you think Takashi?"

"I like it," said Mori.

"Yeah it really complements her female figure huh?" said Hikaru. Mori glare at him, "Kidding, Kidding."

"We also got a kimono made up for Ryo," said Kaoru, "Uh where is it Hikaru?"

"I thought you had it," said Hikaru.

"Someone looking for a baby's kimono?" asked Hikaru's wife Manami walking into the room holding a small outfit bag accompanied by Kaoru's wife Himeko.

"Oh yes thanks," said Hikaru taking it and kissing his wife.

"You weren't making any derogatory comments about Haruhi her kimono were you?" Manami asked.

"No of course not," said Hikaru.

"Just show them the kimono," said Manami.

"Right, right," said Hikaru unzipping the bag to show kimono just like Haruhi's only it also had blue flowers on it.

"Oh that is cute!" said Haruhi.

"Yeah where's Ryo? I want to see her on it.

"She's out with her grandparents," said Haruhi.

"Oh," groaned all four Hitachiins.

"I'm sure you'll get to see her in it in time," said Haruhi, "And speaking of babies, how are yours doing Himeko?"

"Just fine," said Himeko rubbing her belly, "I can feel both moving all the time."

"That's great," said Haruhi.

"Well anyway we should get going home don't you think?" said Himeko.

"You okay honey?" Kaoru asked.

"I just want to go home and lay down," said Himeko.

"Okay let's go," said Kaoru leading his wife out.

"Us too Hikaru," said Manami yanking on her husband's ear.

"Coming dear coming," said Hikaru.

"Thanks again for the kimonos," said Haruhi shutting the door and locking it. She gave off a sigh.

"Now maybe we can be alone," she said. She walked back over to her husband and only had a small chance to kiss him again when they were once again interrupted.

"Takashi, Haruhi we're back," called out Mori's father.

"They're back already?" said Haruhi. Both she and Mori decided they should go find them and not be found by his parents in their room alone together.

* * *

"Hello Mother, Hello Father," said Mori when he saw his parents and Ryo.

"Nice kimono son, where did you get it?" asked his father.

"It's from the Hitachiin family," Haruhi explained, "They got us all new kimonos for the tournament's opening ceremony."

"Oh wonderful," said her mother-in-law.

"They even have one for little Ryo," said Haruhi.

"Oh that sounds cute," said Mrs. Morinozuka. She handed Ryo to her daddy, "Go and put her in it right now so we can see all of you in your new kimonos!"

"Yes Mother," said Mori.

* * *

"We're not going to get any alone time at this point are we?" asked Haruhi as they walked back to their room where they had left Ryo's kimono.

"I doubt it," said Mori. Haruhi sighed sitting on the bed in frustration.

"Do you think we'll have any alone time before or after the tournament starts?" she asked.

"I don't know," Mori admitted, "But I'd like to try."

"Me too, me too," said Haruhi. Though if this was their life was like before the thing started, who knew what was going to happen during.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome everyone!" Fumiko shouted happily walking onto her stage, "I am so excited for our show today. We have a great guest with us today. He is one of the best known martial art experts in the known world and also one of the most attractive. Plus his family owns most of the famous dojos in the world and most recently has become the new master of ceremonies of the Yuushou Tournament. Please help me in welcoming a good friend of mine, Takashi Morinozuka!"

Mori slowly walked out onto the stage in his new black kimono along with Haruhi and Ryo also in their kimonos. He looked out to the big audience as they applauded as best he could despite the blinding stage lights. He could at least make out Tamaki in the front row with Riku in his lap.

"Welcome, welcome," said Fumiko as the three adults all took their seats, "so this much be quite the honor, becoming the head of the biggest martial arts tournament in the world practically huh?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Wasn't it true you once competed in the tournament as a youth?" asked Fumiko.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"And you technically would have won had it not been for the fact that you're technically allowed to win it huh?" asked Fumiko.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Was that hard at all?" asked Fumiko.

"No," said Mori.

"Well good for you," said Fumiko, "So I'm curious, as the new head of the Yuushou tournament, are you going to be doing anything different with it? Or are you going to be trying something new and different?"

"Most likely sticking with tradition," said Mori.

"You're really big with tradition?" asked Fumiko.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Now with you being put in as the head of this thing, does this mean you'll someday pass it on to your little girl?" asked Fumiko.

"Yes," said Mori. He reached over and rubbed Ryo's hair.

"Oh," he heard the audience coo over the sight.

"Do you think she's going to be able to handle it?" asked Fumiko.

"Yes," said Mori.

"If she is put in charge of this in the future, isn't it true she'll be the first female to be in charge of it?"

"No," said Mori, "I had an ancestor named Chiaki who looked over the tournament when her husband was sick for a while."

"Ah I see," said Mori, "But Ryo will be the first female of the family to inherit it won't she?"

"Yes," said Mori.

"Are you honored that your daughter will given such an honor?" asked Fumiko.

"Very much so," said Mori.

"What sort of martial arts can you see her perusing?" asked Fumiko.

"Most likely kendo but if she wants to take on another one she's more then welcoming to," said Mori.

"And if she doesn't want to take on martial arts?" asked Fumiko, "Say she wants to be like her wonderful mother and be a lawyer?" Mori looked over at Ryo.

"Well she's welcome to become a lawyer if she wants, but I'm sure we'll get her train in some sort of marital arts," said Haruhi, "I mean her godfather Mitsukuni Haninozuka is the head of that new sweets and toy company but he still practices martial arts."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"And if Ryo's put in charge of the tournament I'm sure it won't be too big of a deal for her to take time off from say being a lawyer to oversee it," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"You must have a lot of confidence in your daughter huh?" Fumiko asked.

"Yes," said both parents.

"Wish I could say the same thing with my son," Fumiko muttered looking out to the audience, "He's too much like his father."

"Fumiko!" said Tamaki.

"Don't whine in front of my son!" Fumiko ordered out to him. Everyone laughed at that. Whenever Fumiko had Tamaki in the audience with Riku she usually made some sort of joke at their expense followed by her ordering Tamaki to do or not do something in front to the baby. It was fast becoming a running gag on her show that audiences have come to know and expect.

"Oh it looks like we have a question from the audience?" said Fumiko looking out. One of her assistances walked over and offered the member a microphone.

"I was just going to ask, if you have another child, like say a boy, would you consider putting him in charge of the tournament?"

"Well that's not an issue since I can't have children," said Haruhi. "When I was shot and they had to work hard to save both me and the baby, apparently it made it so that I can't ever really have another child ever."

"Oh," said the audience member, "But if you could have a son would you rather put him into the charge instead of your daughter?"

"No," said Mori, "the honor goes to the first born no matter what. Only if they refuse it does it go the second born."

"Is it just most of the fist born have been boys?" asked Fumiko.

"Yes," said Mori.

"Hmm," said Fumiko, "Well maybe sometime later we'll be here again this time interviewing Ryo as she begins her own career as the head of the head of the tournament."

"Yeah," said Mori patting her daughter's head again.

* * *

"Sorry about that one member asking you about having another baby and all," said Fumiko after the show.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, "No harm done. Besides I think one baby is good enough for me."

"Me too," said Mori who now had Ryo up on his shoulder.

"One's good enough for me too," said Tamaki, "Since she's going to be Riku's future wife someday." Mori groaned at that. He hated it when Tamaki brought that subject up. He had been ever since Riku had been born. He never thought he'd be one of those kinds of dads that would be overprotective of his daughter when it came to things like boys coming near her.

"Anyway," said Fumiko, "Maybe after the tournament starts I can come in and do a show about it. Would that be okay?"

"Maybe for the first few weeks," said Mori, "Well see what happens afterwards."

"Great!" said Fumiko, "Keep me posted!"

"Sure," said Mori.

* * *

"Did you mean what you said about the first born getting the rights to be the head of the tournament?" asked Haruhi as she and Mori drove home.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So if your aunt had been the fist born, she would have been put in charge of it instead of your father?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Huh," said Haruhi, "What about if she had still gone on to marry your uncle?"

"Yes even then," said Mori.

"Hmm," said Haruhi, "Well that's good. I'd hate to deny Ryo the chance to possibly be in charge of something like this. However if it did come down to putting a male in charge if that's what your family is use to."

"Its fine," said Mori, "Ryo will be the next head of both the family and the tournament if she wishes to."

"But what if she wants to do something else like say being a lawyer?" asked Haruhi.

"She can be that and still be head," Mori assured her.

"Do you think there are some people who think Ryo shouldn't because she's a girl?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes," Mori admitted.

"Hmm, well to each their own huh?" said Haruhi.

"Exactly," said Mori.

The family kept driving until instead of going to their usual home, they arrived at Zenryoku Dome.

"This is Ryo's first time isn't it?" Haruhi realized as they walked into the dome.

"Yeah," said Mori also realizing that simple fact.

"I hope she's not too overwhelmed," said Haruhi.

"I doubt it," said Mori.

"Welcome," greeted Mori's father.

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi, "I would think you would be off and about enjoying your new freedom."

"Well one of those freedoms I was hoping to enjoy was spending time with Ryo and Ryo's here. Plus my own father looked over me when I first took over the tournament. I'm just here to observe and see how it goes," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Oh," said Haruhi, "Did you happen to see the interview?"

"Yes of course," said Mr. Morinozuka, "It was interesting to say the least. Well anyway good to know you're here. It'll give you a chance to get settled until tomorrow. May be allowed to take little Ryo for a bit? Would you like Papa to show you around?"

"Go ahead," said Haruhi letting her father-in-law taking the baby.

"You can come too Haruhi. I don't think you've ever really seen the whole thing have you? I mean you were more or less getting ready to wed Takashi during the last one," offered Mr. Morinozuka.

"What do you think Takashi?" asked Haruhi.

"Sure," said Mori taking his wife's hand and walking off behind his father.

"There's a lot to see here, not just training and the main competition area," said Mr. Morinozuka, "we also have a dorm dedicated to the history of martial arts and war time and even a dorm dedicated to our own family's history."

"Oh that would be nice for Ryo to see I'm sure," said Haruhi.

"Yes," said Mr. Morinozuka, "You come from a long and powerful family Ryo and you should know all about it." He held her up over his head making her laugh.

"Excuse me," said a servant running up to the family.

"Yes?" said Mori.

"We got the podium all set up for the opening ceremony and we were wondering if you'd like to do the mice check,"

"Sure," said Mori. The group walked until they came to the main center of the dome, also known as Hasha Stadium. It had to be bigger then any other sports stadium Haruhi had ever seen.

"Right here sir," said the stage hand leading Mori over to the podium surrounded by different seats, "Go ahead and speak into it."

"Greetings," said Mori into the mice. His voice boomed all over the stadium.

"Dada!" Ryo shouted happily.

"Sounds great," said Haruhi looking out into the stadium, wondering what it would be like tomorrow when it was filled with the different competitors ready to try and claim the title as the best fighter in the world.

'I just hope whatever happens with this thing, no one gets hurt and everyone has a good time,' she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"These are your quarters," said a maid opening a big door to show a room that was about the same size as Haruhi and Mori's room back home. If Haruhi didn't know any better she could have sworn they were back home. "And just down the hall is the young mistress's room." The maid led them down a bit further and into another room that also looked just like Ryo's room back home.

"Well it's good to know we won't be too homesick while we're here I guess," said Haruhi.

"That was the idea," said Mori putting his arm around his wife and giving her a squeeze. He then took Ryo from her mother and carried her into the room, placing her onto the carpet. Ryo looked around curious before she started to crawl towards one of her oversized toys.

"Mm, Mm, Mm," she muttered as she crawled.

"Well it's nice that Ryo likes it," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori. Both he and Haruhi watched as Ryo managed to pull herself up until she was standing eye to eye with one her bigger toys. She hit the toy's face and laughed as if trying to wake it up.

"I wonder," said Haruhi walking closer to her daughter and getting down on her knees, "Ryo. Ryo can you come to Mommy?" Ryo turned away from her toy and looked at her mother.

"Come on honey, come to Mommy," Haruhi encourage. Ryo slowly let go of her toy and started carefully walking towards her mother.

"Look, look, she's doing it!" said Haruhi getting excited. Mori could also feel a bit of pride growing inside of him as he came up behind her. Both continued watch Ryo near Haruhi only to suddenly lose her footing and fall over onto the floor.

"Oh no Ryo!" said Haruhi. Ryo looked up at her mother and started to laugh at her.

"Is there anything that can damper her spirit?" asked Haruhi looking up at Mori. Mori shrugged his shoulders. It was then that he noticed that Ryo was crawling again towards the other side of her room where she started to pull things off of a book case shelve.

"And there she goes again," said Haruhi as Mori walked over and plucked her up.

"Bad," he said.

"Dada!" said Ryo wiggling in her dad's arms.

"Let's try putting her to bed so we can get some rest too," Haruhi suggested.

"Sure," Mori agreed. He had her changed into a pair of pajamas in no time and carried Ryo over to her crib, "Good night Ryo." He kissed her forehead.

"Good night Ryo," Haruhi also said to her daughter and kissing her forehead.

Ryo looked up at her parents confused.

"See you in the morning," said Haruhi. She gave her daughter's head one more pat before she and Mori walked out of the room.

"Do you think she's going to be okay sleeping in such a strange thing even though it looks like her real room back home?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh," said Mori. However Ryo answered the question for them by crying out from her room.

"Dada! Dada!" she shouted over and over again. Both Mori and Haruhi walked back into the room where Ryo stood in her crib crying.

"Dada!" she cried sounding desperate.

"Come here," said Mori picking her up.

"Were you thinking of possibly letting her and sleeping with us tonight?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Okay, just for tonight though," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Maybe she's just nervous about being in a new place huh?" said Haruhi as she sat on her bed comforting Ryo.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Mori.

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi, "You can be honest with me."

"I'm fine Haruhi," Mori assured his wife.

"Alright then," said Haruhi. She shifted a little when she felt Mori sit down next to her, "Well whatever happens tomorrow I hope it turns out great."  
"Thanks," said Mori placing a kiss on his wife's lips. Both would have loved to go on further but there was a baby in between them who made it just a little bit difficult.

The next morning when Haruhi woke up, she realized Mori was still asleep with Ryo on his chest. She decided to take advantage of the current situation and go and make sure their kimonos were ready for the ceremony for the day. They all appeared to be in good shape so she decided to go get some breakfast started.

As Haruhi made her way towards the dinging room, she happened to noticed some of the first groups from the different dojos arriving and making their ways to the different dormitories.

'Wow, I didn't realize how big of a turn out this place had,' she thought.

"Good morning," said some of the servants preparing the meal as Haruhi walked in.

"Thank you for all your hard work," said Haruhi taking a seat at the massive table, "This al looks great." The different servants all smiled and bowed to Haruhi in respect.

Haruhi reached over to grab a biscuit when she heard someone walking into the dinging room. She thought at first it was her husband but was surprised to see it was Satoshi and Sakura.

"Oh good we didn't miss breakfast," said Sakura grabbing biscuit Haruhi was about to grab.

"Where's Taka?" asked Satoshi.

"He and Ryo are still asleep," said Haruhi.

"You'd think he'd be up already warming up," said Sakura.

"Well he usually likes to sleep in a little when Ryo sleeps with us," said Haruhi.

"Ryo slept with you guys last night?" said Sakura, "Man you have got to do something about your daughter Haruhi. "What's wrong with her sleeping with her parents every now and then?" asked Haruhi.

"You need her to man up as a Morinozuka," said Sakura, "If I were to have kids I wouldn't let them sleep with us."

"What do you mean if?" asked Satoshi.

"I'm not having kids," said Sakura.

"Why not?" asked Satoshi.

"I'm not giving up my career as an Ohtori officer to have kids!" said Sakura.

"When were you going to tell me this?" asked Satoshi, "what if I wanted to have kids?"

"I would love to see you try," said Sakura. Haruhi shifted her eyes as she looked around at the couple as they fought. It made her feel a little bit uncomfortable. The two of them were arguing like this before they were married, what were they going to be like once they really did married?

"Why can't we get a surrogate?" asked Satoshi.

"I'm still going to be the one making most to the sacrifices with this!" Sakura argued back.

"Oh dear they're fighting again," said Mrs. Morinozuka walking into the room along with her husband.

"We're just having a light dispute," said Satoshi.

"You're having those so often now. It was one thing when you two weren't engaged or even simply dating. But you two are about to get married. Don't you think you should try toning it down just a smidge?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Sure, assuming Satoshi learns to respect my choices when it comes to things like having children," said Sakura.

"But what about me and my wanting to possibly have a child at some point?" asked Satoshi.

"You don't wish to have children Sakura?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"No, not really, not if I have to give up so much to raise it," said Sakura.

"Oh well, I suppose that's your right if you wish," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"But what about me, I want to have kids!" said Satoshi.

"Well you don't have to have them right away," Haruhi pointed out, trying to calm everyone down.

"Hmm we'll see," said Sakura.

"Good morning," said Mori walking into the room along with Ryo, both already dressed up in their kimonos.

"Takashi, good morning!" said his father excited, "are you ready son?"

"Yes," said Mori.

"And Ryo, are you ready?" asked her grandmother racing over to her, "Oh you just look so precious on that in that kimono."

"Oh god," said Sakura, "That's another reason I don't want a baby." She noticed Satoshi groaning.

"We'll get a dog or something!" said Sakura.

"Anyway," said Haruhi, "Did anyone notice the different groups arriving here today? I think it looks like a good group this year huh?"

"Yes," said Mori.

"I think it's our biggest turn out yet," said Mr. Morinozuka, "I think a lot more people signed up this year simply because Takashi was going to be taking over."

"Aren't you proud of your daddy Ryo?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Dada!" Ryo shouted happily.

"Well let's hurry up so we can get everything started!" said Mr. Morinozuka.

Sakura looked over to a pair of big doors and smirked.

"Those are the doors that lead to the competitors' cafeteria?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Think any of them are in there right now? I wonder what would happen if I burst into the room and shout at them for dare eating until the family had their full?" she asked.

"Please don't harass the new competitors," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Beside we don't do things like that anymore."

"Fine, fine," said Sakura, "It still would have been fun don't you think?"

"No," said the Morinozukas.

"Whatever," said Sakura.

When Haruhi came to the top of the stadium she found the rest of the family already there with Takashi and Ryo and all in their own special ceremonial kimonos.

"Oh Haruhi you look beautiful in your kimono!" praised Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Have a seat please," said her mother-in-law leading her to a seat. Haruhi was able to look out and see what looked like millions of marital arts students all standing in line in the middle of the stadium.

"Wow," said Haruhi.

She looked over at Mori who was approaching the podium with Ryo.

"Takashi do you want me to take Ryo?" she asked.

"No," said Mori. Then he looked out into the massive crowd, "Welcome Competitors to The Annual Yuushou Tournament. You are all here for one reason, to prove you are the best of the best within martial arts. I wish you all the best of luck in the tournament. May the best fighter win."

"Aye!" every competitor shouted before bowing with respect.

"Nicely done son," said his father as Mori moved away. Mori merely nodded before heading down to the different competitors mingling with them. The rest of the family followed after him.

"Sensi, I am honored to be serving under you,"

"Sensi, you have no idea how great it is to be serving under you,"

"Sensi, I find myself humbled just being in your presences,"

These were just some of the things some of the things a lot of the competitors said as Mori walked around them.

"Wow, Takashi sure is popular," said Haruhi.

"Are you really surprise?" asked his mother.

"You must be Sensi's wife correct?" a small boy asked walking up and bowing in front of her.

"Why yes I am," said Haruhi.

"You must be a great martial arts student as well," said the boy.

"Uh no, I don't know much martial arts," Haruhi admitted.

"You aren't?" asked the boy, "Why would Sensi marry you then?"

"Uh well um," Haruhi sputtered.

"She may not be a warrior in the fighting sense but my wife is a great fighter and strong willed. So please do not disrespect her like that," said Mori walking up behind the boy.

"Forgive me Sensi!" apologized the boy bowing.

"That's fine," said Mori, "Move along." The boy bowed and walked off.

"Sorry," said Mori.

"Its fine," said Haruhi, "I'm sure there's going to be others that think I shouldn't be your wife."

"Yes," said Mori, "But they'd be wrong."

"Takashi's right, real warriors come in many different shapes and sizes," said her father-in-law, "And you Haruhi are a warrior in your own way."

"Thank you," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, too bad she's kind of a weak warrior," she heard Sakura mutter.

'Could she be right?' Haruhi thought.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori moved around the different students still holding on to little Ryo, trying to see what kind of students he was going to be dealing with during the course of the tournament.

"Sensei Morinozuka?" said one of the teachers walking up to him, "I don't know if you remember me, my name is Master Taro Tsuyoi. I am head of the Tengu Dojo. I actually study under your father the first time he was head of the tournament."

"It's nice to meet you in person," said Mori.

"I would like to introduce you to my star pupil Yuuta Ore," said Name leading Mori over to a tall boy who looked like he was clearly sure of himself.

"Sensei Morinozuka I look forward to competing in the tournament and wining," he said in a proud tone.

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"Not to be boastful Sensei, but I have yet to be beaten in any competition I have competed in and I don't plan to start now," said Yuuta.

"I see," said Mori. He seriously disliked overconfident students. They usually seemed like the worst of competitors both for themselves and for the other competitors, "Well good luck to you then."

"Thank you Sensei but I do not need it," said Yuuta.

"Hmm we shall see," said Mori before moving on.

"You will see Master I will see to it!" Yuuta called out. Mori chose to keep walking. However he could still hear what it was Yuuta was saying to his sensei.

"Did you see the way he snubbed me? What does a guy have to do to get noticed around here?"

"Hmm," Mori grunted as he moved around the different students.

* * *

"Doesn't seem to be a lot of girls this time around," said Sakura as she and Haruhi moved around the competitors, "That's too bad."

"Has there ever been a lot of girls at this thing?" asked Haruhi.

"Not really," said Sakura, "I think at the one I competed in there was only three other girls, each from a different dojo. I can at least say it's a bit more then that this time around but still not that much."

"I understand," said Haruhi, "Well maybe with Ryo being the next head it can help fix something like that."

"I suppose," said Sakura, "Assuming your daughter's much of a warrior."

"Do you not think she has it in her or something?" asked Haruhi.

"Well she is just a baby so it's hard to say, but well no offence or anything but so far she doesn't seem to be showing much hope," said Sakura.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"Oh no, it's not like that; I mean she is still a baby and all. Who knows what will happen," said Sakura.

"Excuse me, but you're Sakura Karate aren't you?" a female student moving over to Sakura.

"Why yes I am," said Sakura.

"I'm Saku Banryoku," said the girl bowing in respect, "You're my hero! I intend to win this tournament in your honor!"

"Hmm that sounds great to me!" said Sakura obviously impressed, "I shall like to see it. It seems there hasn't been a female champion since my time and I think it's about time we had them again." Saku beamed.

"I look forward to it!" she said hopefully. Then she noticed Haruhi, "Who are you Madam?"

"I'm Haruhi Morinozuka, Takashi Morinozuka's wife," said Haruhi.

"Are you really? Well it's an honor to meet you too! It must be great being part of such a wonderful family. What kind of warrior clan are you from Mrs. Morinozuka?" asked Saku.

"Oh I'm not from a real warrior clan," said Haruhi, "I come from a more humble background."

"You don't come from a warrior clan?" asked Saku, "Forgive me but why would Master Morinozuka marry someone who's not a warrior?"

"Well she may not be a warrior in the same sense of you and me but she's still a gallant fighter," said Sakura, "She's a lawyer."

"I don't think that's that same thing," said Saku.

"Well in either case, I think I can safely say you're going to be my favorite to win," said Sakura.

"Thank you!" said Saku.

Haruhi took advantage of the situation and headed off on her own. All this talk about her not being a real warrior and her own daughter not up to being a real warrior was getting kind of annoying.

She was about to walk out of the main arena when she felt someone grab her elbow. She turned around fast to see it was the small student from earlier.

"Mistress Morinozuka, where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh I was just going out to get some air. It's a bit too crowded in here for me," said Haruhi.

"I do hope you can forgive me for what happened earlier," said the student.

"It's okay," said Haruhi, "Um I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh forgive me I did not give it. It's Kazuki Yowamiso," said the boy bowing his head in respect.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you do well in the tournament," said Haruhi.

"Thank you Mistress," said Kazuki, "That means a lot coming from you. I do hope I can bring honor to you and to my dojo."

"What dojo are you from?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh the Ikamono Dojo," said Kazuki.

"Ikamono Dojo?" said Haruhi, "I don't think I've ever heard of that dojo."

"You haven't?" said Kazuki.

"No I'm afraid I haven't," said Haruhi, "But then again I don't know much of the different dojos my husband over looks."

"Oh I see," said Kazuki, "But your husband, surly he's aware of my dojo right?"

"I would have no idea," said Haruhi, "You would have to ask him yourself."

"Do you think he'd have time for someone like me?" asked Kazuki.

"If I know Takashi he'll make time for all the students at some point or another," said Haruhi.

"That's good to know," said Kazuki, "Lord knows I'll need all the extra help I can muster."

"Don't sell yourself short," said Haruhi, "Some big things come in small packages."

"Oh you think so?" asked Kazuki.

"Of course," said Haruhi, "now if you'll excuse me." She turned to open the door to get away from the big crowd when she heard her name being called out.

"Haruhi," said Mori moving swiftly towards her still holding Ryo.

"Oh hi Takashi," said Haruhi. She noticed Kazuki looking him with joy and happiness.

"Sensei!" he said with joy. Mori ignored him and looked over at his wife instead.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Sure I'm fine," said Haruhi, "I just need to get some air. It's too crowded in there for me."

"Uh Sensei?" said Kazuki.

"Hmm," said Mori nodding, "Want me to go with you?"

"Don't you have to worry about your new students?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes Sensei you should," said Kazuki.

"Hmm?" said Mori looking at the boy.

"Uh I mean you should listen to your wife don't you think?" Kazuki asked.

"Its fine," said Mori, "She's more important."

"Are you sure Takashi?" Haruhi asked.

"If course, let's go," said Mori opening the door for her.

"Sensei where are you going?" asked Yuuta.

"Takashi before you head out I wanted to introduce personally to someone," said Sakura running up to him with Saku.

"Not now, I need to worry about Haruhi," said Mori.

"Who?" asked Yuuta.

"My wife," said Mori.

"Oh yes of course, forgive me Mistress," said Yuuta.

"Its fine," said Haruhi.

"I hope you find this too bold but I am curious. You're not from a warrior clan are you Mistress?" asked Yuuta.

"No she's not," Sakura answered for her, "But she's still a great fighter."

"Thank you Sakura, now then if you'll excuse me," said Haruhi as she walked out the door.

"Wait," said Mori.

"Takashi you really should stay here with the students and help them," said Haruhi.

"Ryo needs a diaper change anyway," said Mori.

"Oh well alright," said Haruhi as the two of them walked out the door together. Mori grabbed Haruhi's hand with his free one.

"Wow he must really care about his wife or something," said Saku.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea," said Sakura leading her away.

"So he's so busy with some woman who's not even a warrior that he can't bother with his own students huh?" Saku said slightly bitter.

"What's that?" asked Sakura turning around only to see Saku was gone, "Saku?"

* * *

"I don't know what the great Sensei sees in such a small woman," said Kazuki timidly.

"Well she is kind of hot," said Yuuta, "I guess when you're the greatest of the greats you can have anything you want when you want it. I doubt you would know anything like that short fry." He shoved the small student over before walking off laughing. Kazuki looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"I could beat you easily!" he called out.

"Yeah right," said Yuuta.

'Or I could if I could get Sensei away from his teeny tiny pathetic wife and have him give more attention to me!' thought Kazuki bitterly.

* * *

"You don't have to fallow me around you know," said Haruhi, "I'll be fine on my own. Plus I can go change Ryo on my own. You should really go and mingle with the competitors, get to know them and stuff."

"You sure?" Mori asked.

"Yes," said Haruhi. She managed to snatch Ryo from her father, "Go and do what you're supposed to do."

"Alright," said Mori. He graced Haruhi with a kiss before turning around and heading back towards the main arena while Haruhi headed to their dormitory. In no time at all she had Ryo changed into a fresh diaper.

"Should we go and see Daddy?" Haruhi asked.

"Dada!" said Ryo happily.

"We could," said Haruhi, "But then again Dada could probably use this time getting to know everyone without us distracting him. How about instead we head out to the courtyard to relax a little?" Ryo gave her a look that suggested she didn't like the idea. "Well whether you like it or not I think we should do that. I'm sure you'll get plenty of time to take this all in. If not now then three years from now when you're four and a little bit more aware of all of this."

She carried her daughter out to the center courtyard and opened the garden gate.

"Mmm this is much more peaceful in my opinion," said Haruhi, "How about we try walking again?" She put Ryo down on a grassy area and let her grip her fingers walking fine across the grass. "Good job Ryo. You ready to try on your own?" Slowly she managed to let go of Ryo's tiny hands and let Ryo try walking on her own. Ryo seemed to be making good progress as she made her way across the grass. "Good girl Ryo. I wish Daddy could be here to see this."

Just then she heard a creak sounding sound. She looked over to the gate of the garden and saw it was open a crack.

'Did I leave that thing open?' she thought. Suddenly she heard Ryo crying.

"Ryo?!" she said in a panic looking over at her daughter worried. She gasped when she saw some sort of figure that was dressed all black, even its face, holding Ryo in its arms.

"Let go of my baby you freak!" Haruhi shouted running towards the pair. However the figure managed to kick Haruhi right in the stomach making her fall to the ground hard.

"Ah!" she cried out before looking up in time to see the figure standing over her still holding her daughter in it's arms.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Haruhi asked in a panic. The figure didn't respond. Instead Haruhi watched it pulled out a knife. Haruhi watched for a moment not sure what was going on until she saw the figure raise the knife, aiming it right at her head fully ready to bring it down.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Haruhi was frozen in fear. What was it that this thing wanted? She looked up at Ryo who was crying and actually slapping the figure's face. Not playfully like she does with her father but mad and angry slaps as if trying to fight the figure holding her and pointing a knife at her mother's head. The figure angrily turned it head away from Ryo's angry slaps. It moved its knife up towards the baby instead. Looking like it was about stab her with it instead.

"No, Ryo!" Haruhi shouted as she jumped up to try and stop the figure from hurting her baby. She managed to force the figure's hand and knife away from her baby, making it drop the knife. It took the figure by surprise so much that it gave Haruhi the perfect opportunity to take her daughter back and race out of the garden fast.

"Help!" she called out in a panic, "Somebody!" She turned to see if the figure was fallowing her only to accidentally get bumped into someone. She turned around in a panic only to realize it was her father-in-law. Next to him was his wife, both looking worried.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" asked her father-in-law.

"I, I was attacked in the garden, me and Ryo!" Haruhi managed to sputter.

"By whom?!" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I don't know. They were all in black including their face! I couldn't see anything about them!" said Haruhi.

"Stay here!" said Mr. Morinozuka running into the garden himself. Mrs. Morinozuka put her arms around Haruhi and Ryo.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I, I guess," said Haruhi, "Whoever did it can kick strong and they had a knife. They tried to stab me and then Ryo!"

"Oh god!" said Mrs. Morinozuka looking Haruhi and Ryo over, "They didn't get you thought did they?"

"No, it was about to stab me when Ryo started to slap its face making it focus on her. When it did I pushed the knife away from her making it drop the knife and managing to get Ryo away from it," Haruhi explained.

"Good girls, both of you," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Well whoever it was, they're gone now," said Mr. Morinozuka walking out of the garden, "I did find this though." He held up the knife. "I'm assuming whoever did this didn't bother to stop and get it before it fled. Are you two okay though?"

"Yes, we're fine. Just shook up," said Haruhi.

"That's alright," said Mr. Morinozuka, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Um okay," said Haruhi.

"Let's just go find Takashi huh?" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Oh I wouldn't want to bother him with this," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi he should know about this. If there's an intruder going after you here, as head of this event he needs to know," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Well alright," said Haruhi. "I'm just worried he's going to blame himself in all of this."

"Why would he be doing that?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"He wanted to come with me and Ryo but I made him stay behind and be with the competitors," said Haruhi.

"Well one cannot blame you for that," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "It sounded to me you were trying to be helpful which is just fine."

* * *

"I wish you good luck in the tournament," said Mori shaking another pupil's hand.

"Thank you Sensei," said the pupil proudly. Mori nodded and moved on.

"Hey Taka!" said Satoshi running up to his brother, "You would not believe some of the great people I've met so far! This is going to be one of the greatest turnouts we've ever had." Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"There aren't that many girls though," said Sakura.

"Hmm?" said Mori looking over at her. She noticed she was looking around.

"Are you looking around for someone?" asked Satoshi.

"There was a girl student I was trying to introduce to you earlier but you were too busy with Haruhi. Now I can't even find her," said Sakura.

"Where is Haruhi by the way and Ryo?" asked Satoshi.

"Wasn't she going to change Ryo or something?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Takashi," he suddenly heard his father call out. Mori moved over to where he was fallowed by Sakura and Satoshi.

"Yes?" Mori asked.

"We had a situation outside in the garden with Haruhi and Ryo," said his father. Mori immediately moved past his father and outside where he found his mother and wife both standing.

"Haruhi?!" said Mori moving closer to her.

"Takashi I'm fine really," Haruhi tried to assure him.

"What happened?" asked Satoshi. Haruhi went and retold the story reluctantly. When she was done Mori looked like he wanted to kill someone for it.

"Takashi I'm fine really," said Haruhi.

"Did they leave anything behind?" asked Sakura.

"Just this," said Mr. Morinozuka holding up the knife. Sakura carefully took it and examined it.

"I bet if I were to take it to my lap I could find something on it. Where did you find it? I think I could examine the area too to see if I could find anything," said Sakura.

"Good idea," said Mr. Morinozuka leading her back to the garden.

"Haruhi," said Mori putting his arm around her shoulder, "Are you alright for real?"

"Yes I'm fine and I think so is Ryo," said Haruhi.

"She is, I looked her over," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Hmm," said Mori, "I should have been there with you."

"No Takashi," said Haruhi, "There was no way to really know what was going happen."

"She's right Takashi," said his mother, "And even though Haruhi isn't a warrior in our sense, she can still take care of herself. I mean she did manage to get away from the attacker on her own correct?"

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"That creep should be lucky that Haruhi's not a real warrior like us otherwise he wouldn't have been allowed to leave," said Satoshi.

"I guess," said Haruhi. She knew Satoshi said that to make her feel better but it didn't help really.

* * *

Sakura scanned the area looking upset.

"Whoever did this, knew how to cover their tracks," she said, "But what I don't get is, how did they get out without you and your wife seeing him. You didn't see him correct?"

"Yes I don't recall seeing anyone fallowing after Haruhi. All I found was the knife on the ground," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Hmm," muttered Sakura before looking upward. There she happened to notice a window open. "There," she said pointing.

"What?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"I'm betting that's how the perp got out," said Sakura.

"Did he?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yes, I guessing the person jumped on the tree and climbed up. It's not too hard for someone who's skilled in something like ninjutsu," said Sakura.

"Do you think that's what we're dealing with?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"I wouldn't be too surprised. At the very least whoever it was, they're highly skilled in martial arts and probably could have scaled the tree easily and into that window and then go out anyway they wanted," said Sakura.

"Hmm," said Mr. Morinozuka, "What I still don't get is why they were after Haruhi and Ryo. I can't see anyone wanting to cause harm to anyone."

"Don't worry, as a member of the Ohtori Private Police, I'm going to get to the bottom of this," said Sakura. She grabbed a branch of the tree and managed to hoist herself up and easily into the window, "See this has got to be the way they got out without being seen."

"We must really be dealing with a mad man then," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Don't worry about it," said Sakura, "We'll find out who did this."

* * *

As the day went on, Haruhi noticed Mori hadn't allowed her or Ryo out of his sight. Even when she went to the bathroom he would wait outside with Ryo. Haruhi knew he was upset about what had happened in the garden and only wanting to do his best to protect the two of them, but at the same time to have him constantly fallowing after her was getting kind of annoying.

"Takashi I'm fine really," Haruhi assured her husband later that night as the two of them got ready for the opening day feast. Mori sat on the bed in different formal outfit holding Ryo also dressed really fancy waiting for Haruhi to get ready.

"Hmm," said Mori.

"Takashi, I don't know what really happened today but it was by no means your fault," said Haruhi as she finished putting on her dress. She tried reaching over and zipping it up but couldn't really get to it. "Um Takashi, can you get that please?" she asked. She noticed Mori perk up a bit at hearing her ask that. He gently laid Ryo down onto the bed and walked over to Haruhi and she could feel his hands gently gliding over her back before finally zipping her up.

"Do you think we could get some time alone tonight?" Haruhi whispered to him.

"Yes," Mori whispered back into her ear. Haruhi was sure that if Ryo hadn't been in the room he would have zipped down the dress instead of up and let them have that alone time the two of them were so desperately craving. Something told Mori would have even skipped the feast to have this alone time.

"Dada Dada Dada," they suddenly heard Ryo chant. Both looked down at her on the bed and saw she had crawled over to the pillows and was crawling up them to try and get closer to her parents.

"Yes, its dinner time isn't it?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori starting to sound disappointed.

"Let's go Takashi," said Haruhi scooping Ryo up, "Come along you."

The family all walked to the main cafeteria where the students were all ready gathered and seated at their respective tables. Each table had huge plates of food waiting to be eaten At the head of the room was a long table that already had Mori's parents, brother and Sakura seated. It too had many massive plates of food.

"What took you so long?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about," said Mr. Morinozuka, "He's here now and we should go ahead and get started."

"Yes," said Mori. He looked out at the vast sea of the students who were all talking among each other waiting to eat. However it merely took Mori clearing his throat to have everyone cease talking and look towards him.

"Welcome everyone and enjoy your meal. For some of you, this will be your only meal to enjoy here," he said calmly, "And now let the feast begin." Immediately the students grabbed for the different food in front of them.

From her spot at the table Sakura watched the different students with a deep and thoughtful look.

"What are you looking at?" Satoshi asked.

"I'm just thinking," said Sakura, "I'm thinking, what if one of these pupils is the culprit."

"Really?" said Satoshi.

"It would have been a lot easier for one of them to attack her instead of someone sneaking into this without anyone really noticing," said Sakura.

"Hmm," said Satoshi. It was then that Sakura noticed the girl she had met earlier sitting at her table. She remembered the last time she saw her was right before Haruhi went out and got attacked.

"I'll be right back," she said getting up and walking over to the table, "Hey Saku."

"Sensei Karate!" said Saku happily.

"I lost you earlier, what happened to you?" asked Sakura.

"Oh I found something I needed to take care of something," said Saku.

"Hmm interesting," said Sakura, "Well I look forward in seeing you in action tomorrow." She was about to head back to her table when she noticed one of the other students that had been the last to see Haruhi before the attack. As far as she could remember his name was Yuuta. She also noticed he was fiddling around with a knife showing off.

'He's pretty good with that knife isn't he?' thought Sakura. She was about to walk over to him when she felt someone bump into her.

"Oh pardon me milady," said the boy.

"Did I see you earlier?" asked Sakura, "right as Haruhi was heading out?"

"Uh I suppose," said the boy, "My name is Kazuki Yowamiso."

"Nice to meet you," said Sakura, "Hope you do well in the tournament."

"Thank you Mistress," said Kazuki, "I hope I do well enough to get Master Morinozuka's attention."

"Sure," said Sakura as she moved past the boy and headed to her own table.

'So as far as I can tell there's at least three possibly suspects, Saku that Yuuta boy and that other boy Kazuki,' she thought to herself, ' All three were the last to see Haruhi leaving the main arena before she was attacked. Of course I'll have to investigate some more before I can make any real conclusion.'


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Mori stood up from his place at the table before clearing his throat.

"Now that the feast is over, it is time for the tour of the Great Hall," he said. Everyone applauded.

"You want to go see the great Hall Ryo?" her grandmother asked happily picking her up, "You know it's filled with the history of this tournament and the history of your families, both the Morinozuka and Haninozuka family."

"Hey Sakura you okay?" Satoshi asked as everyone was clearing out.

"I was just thinking, I may have myself three suspects for whoever it was that attacked Haruhi and Ryo," said Sakura.

"You do whom?" asked Satoshi.

"I don't think I should tell you just yet since I have not solid proof its any of them," said Sakura.

"Well what made them suspects?" asked Satoshi.

"They were the last three that I know of to see Haruhi leaving the arena before she was attacked," said Sakura.

"You think it's one of the competitors?" asked Satoshi.

"I have a strong feeling it is," said Sakura.

"Hmm," muttered Satoshi, "If one of them did they're going to be leaving this tournament in pieces."

* * *

Haruhi could tell a lot of the students were impressed with the whole hall with the photos and displays from the past. Whether it was history of past victors or merely history of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families, there was something someone wanted to look upon. She cast a glance up towards the top of the room where all around they had pictures of past victors. They even had some painted from the olden times when the competition was used to pick out who should be a good solider in the army serving under the Haninozukas. She could easily find Sakura's photo up on the wall among the different competitors. A lot of girls were gathered under it looking up an awe and pride. The more Haruhi looked around at the different pictures of past champions the more she realized Sakura seemed to be right. There hadn't been too many female competitors and even less champions.

"Pretty impressive huh Haruhi?" Mrs. Morinozuka asked.

"Yes, I don't think my family can trace back after my great-grandparents," said Haruhi.

"Well I'm sure there's a lot of strong women and men in it," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Do you think Ryo's going to be able to live up to these expectations?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course she can," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "She's going to bring great honor to the family! Come with me I want to show you something." She led Haruhi to another room that was labeled Great Women. Inside the room were different photos and figures set up symbolizing different women.

"These are some of the greatest women from our family. Here you see this woman Honoka Morinozuka. When her husband was off at war their home was attacked by some bandits. She singled handled fought off the invaders with a sword her husband had left her. The thing was she came from a rich merchant's family and no one thought she'd make a good warrior. Yet when the time came she knew enough to help defend her home and her family," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Wow," said Haruhi.

"Or there's this fine woman here," said Mrs. Morinozuka moving to another photo, "Her name was Takako Morinozuka. During war time, her father and older brothers were away fighting. However at one point her father broke his sword. So being the oldest child at home she took it upon herself to take him a new one. She braved the elements and managed to make it there in time to see a huge battle was in forced. So acting on instinct she ran into the battle and helped fight off the enemy and helped push the enemy back."

"Hmm so there are just as many great women in the family as there are men?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh yes very much so," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "A lot actually married into the family. I was just showing you this because I wanted to make sure you knew and Ryo knew we do consider you a great part of the family."

"Thank you," said Haruhi, "Are there many great women on the Haninozuka side?"

"Not as much," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "They managed to do things like keep the peace and help the different villages manage while war was going on."

"Hmm that still sounds like something a strong person could do," said Haruhi.

"True, very true," said Mrs. Morinozuka. The three women stayed in the women's wing for the rest of the evening. Every now and then another student or teacher would come in and look at the exhibit for a bit, but they usually didn't stick around too long giving the three of them some privacy. They seemed to be so caught up being in the present of so many great women from their family they didn't even realize the time before the rest of the family walked in.

"Ah here you are," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Showing Ryo more of her legacy huh?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Along with Haruhi." Mori nodded and headed over to his wife.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm impressed," said Haruhi.

"How did I miss this?" asked Sakura.

"Good question," said Satoshi before walking over to picture of Takako Morinozuka. "Oh I remember hearing about her! If we have a daughter, we should name her after her."

"That's great, except we're not having kids," said Sakura.

"Why not?" asked Satoshi, "I really want some."

"But I don't," said Sakura.

"Why don't you worry about this after you're actually married?" suggested Haruhi, "After you've actually lived together as husband and wife maybe you'll figure out if you're really up to having kids." Both Sakura and Satoshi looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Sure," they both agreed.

"Good, glad to see we've gotten past that," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Now then, it's late. We should probably be getting to bed don't you think?"

"Sure," said his family.

As they walked out into the main room they were surprised to see at least six men all in some sort of red and orange shirts looking at some of the exhibits.

"Hmm nothing much to see, like I expected," said one of the men who looked older then the others.

"Um excuse me but the exhibit's closed for the night. It's time to return to the dormitories," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Oh we're so sorry," said the older gentleman turning around along with the other five younger men.

"Hantaisha," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yes hello Mr. Morinozuka," said Mr. Hantaisha.

"I might have known you would have shown up at some point with the tournament happening," said Mr. Morinozuka bitterly.

"Who is this?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh this is," Mrs. Morinozuka started to say only to get distracted by Ryo fussing in her arms, "Okay Okay I'll put you down." She gently put Ryo down onto the floor to let her crawl around.

"What the heck is that?" asked the man called Hantaisha looking at Ryo with slight disgust.

"That's our granddaughter," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Granddaughter huh?" said Hantaisha, "Hmm, no grandson huh? Did I mention that my three sons are also married and all so far have all had sons."

"Yeah I thought they had three escapees from the mental institution," said Satoshi.

"I thought it was kidnapping," said Sakura.

"Who are these guys again?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh this is the bulk of the Hantaisha Family, Osamu Hantaisha and his five sons," said Mr. Morinozuka, "No one important."

"They're basically nobodies," said Satoshi.

"Yeah," agreed Mori.

"Nobodies huh?" said Hantaisha, "Never mindful that there was a time we were the Haninozuka's right hand man while you Morinozukas were the pitiful bottom of the armies they commanded."

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Yes there was a time, however that all change once," said Mr. Morinozuka, "An an enemy army was attacking and Hantaisha turn tailed and ran while we, the Morinozukas stayed behind and helped them fight them off and we actually managed to fight them off. That was what made us the Haninozuka's right hand man. That also made the Hantashis extremely jealous of us."

"It was a military strategy!" insisted Mr. Hantashi, "The enemy outnumbered us and we thought it was best to retreat and work out another plan."

"Sure that was it," said Satoshi. He and Sakura both smirked and high fived each other.

"And so now anytime we hold this tournament they show up and make a bit scene about how they're better then us out of pure jealous," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"No that's not yet. We just show up to look at the pathetic students that seem to think this is something really great and grand," said Mr. Hantashi, "Right boys?" All five boys nodded their heads. "Everyone knows that we Hantashis are better, stronger, more skilled and more aware of what's going on around us then you Morinozukas."

Suddenly out of nowhere one of the display dummies wearing an old fashion set of armor fell over onto the Hantashi family knocking them all down to the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" said Haruhi.

"Who did that?!" shouted Mr. Hantashi looking like her was going to explode.

"Mee," everyone heard Ryo say as she crawled around the group of Hantashis and over to her mother.

"Ryo you did that?" Haruhi asked picking her daughter up.

"I'm sure it was an accident," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"You little brat!" shouted Mr. Hantashi, "Boys!" All five of his sons looked like they were about to charge on Haruhi and Ryo.

"Whoa wait she's just a baby!" shouted Haruhi.

"Baby or not, she's going to pay for this!" shouted Mr. Hantashi. However before his sons could move Mori moved in front of his family.

"You'll have to go through me first!" he said.

The five boys looked less sure of themselves.

"Don't let him intimidate you boys! It's five against one!" Mr. Hantashi encouraged his boys. However his sons didn't look really convinced.

"Hantashi, just leave before you get yourself into seriously trouble," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Don't forget Satoshi's fiancée is a police officer." Sakura smirked at them men.

"Fine, fine boys let's leave these poor people with their delusion," said Mr. Hantashi leading his sons out. As the family walked out Sakura noticed one of the boys drop a knife from his pocket. It looked familiar.

"Hey where did you get that knife?" she asked.

"It was a gift from his wife. Apparently it's a popular design right now," Mr. Hantashi answered for his son.

"Oh is it?" said Sakura, "By the way when did you guys get here?"

"Just now thank you," said Mr. Hantashi,

"Right, sure," said Sakura.

"Something on your mind?" asked Haruhi.

"That knife one of the boys dropped. It was the same knife your attacker used," said Sakura "I think I may have myself some more suspects about who may have attacked you."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Do you think we'll see more of the Hantaishas as the tournament goes on?" Haruhi asked later that night as she and Mori got ready for bed?"

"Possibly," said Mori, "They like to come merely to sneer and poke fun at it."

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "It's kind of sad and a little bit pathetic that they are still holding a grudge like this. In fact I don't see where they get off being so mad about it, seeing as how all your family did was opted to stay to behind and fight rather then run away. You doesn't sound like you did anything wrong. But maybe that's just me." She looked to her husband to see if she could tell what his opinion was. He looked liked he was seriously thinking what it was she had just said. He finally nodded his head as if he agreed with her.

"Well I guess that's something they'll just have to figure out on their own huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori. He moved around until he was lying down on the bed. Haruhi moved around as well and managed to lie down on her side next to her husband.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Good," said Mori.

"Aren't some of the competitors going home tomorrow?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, the first of many I'm sure," said Mori.

"Did you happen to see anyone among them that seemed impressive to you?" asked Haruhi.

"A few," said Mori, "Also some real cocky ones. I don't like the cocky ones."

"I bet," said Haruhi, "I'm also curious, did you happen to notice any good looking girl candidates?"

"Yes," said Mori, "Also some cocky ones too, a lot like Sakura."

"I bet," said Haruhi, "A lot of the girls are looking to her as a role model. I sure hope she doesn't try to guilt trip you when one or more of them has to go home."

"Yeah," said Mori. He knew Sakura wouldn't be too happy when one or more of the few girls competing would be eliminated. However he was going to do his best to be fair in the tournament like his own father and if that meant if a girl competitor did lose in anything she did, she was going to go home whether she or Sakura liked it or not. At least he knew Haruhi would understand and know he wasn't being sexist. He turned and smiled at her, pulling her closer to him to kiss her.

"Mmm," both moaned happily into the kiss. He twisted and pulled her up on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place before kissing her again.

* * *

"Aren't you coming to bed?" Satoshi asked looking over at Sakura who was sitting at the edge of bed looking like she was lost in thought.

"I'm trying to figure out if there's anything that could really connect some of my suspects to the attack," said Sakura, "I'm going to have to go headquarters tomorrow so I can focus on some of my evidence."

"But that'll mean you'll miss the fist day of the actually fighting," said Satoshi sitting up in surprise.

"I know, believe me I know and I hate that," said Sakura, "but I like to think catching that jerk is more important, especially to keep them from doing it again!"

"I guess," said Satoshi, "Well maybe before you go, you can sit with Haruhi during the first bit of fighting to see if maybe she recognizes any of their fight patterns."

"That might not be a bad idea," said Sakura, "At least for a little while. I do think I'm going to go for a walk among the compound to possibly see if there was a place a person could have snuck in and or out of in a hurry."

"Right now?" asked Satoshi in a whine, "It's so late!"

"I know and everyone should be asleep. Hopefully that'll make it easier for me to look around without them finding out, especially if one of them was the culprit." She grabbed her jacket without a second word and headed out.

"Sakura!" Satoshi shouted as she walked out. He lay down on the bed annoyed.

* * *

The night was dark and it was cold out as Sakura walked among the different dormitories. All had their lights off except for the bottom level as was the custom. She kept walking looking to see if anyone was moving around in their rooms. As she kept on walking she soon found herself at the very edge of the dome. The huge wall of the dome stretched on for miles and miles. She looked back and forth each way for a while trying to see if she could find any kind of opening someone could have sneaked through. She knew it was too high for anyone to scale or jump down from without a ladder at least. Not even Mori or Hunny could, at least not alone.

'If it was one of the Hantaisha Brothers, it could be that more then one of them were in on it,' she thought. 'Unless of course it was an inside job and it's one of the competitors and or one of their teachers.' Just then she heard something snap. She whirled around fast to see who had possibly made such a sound.

"Sensei Sakura?" she suddenly heard the soft voice of Saku.

"Saku what are you still doing up? You know the rules! No leaving the dormitories after lights out!" said Sakura walking up to the student.

"I'm sorry I was just curious about what you were doing," said Saku, "I saw you walking past."

"Oh did you?" said Sakura leading the girl back to her dorms.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Saku.

"I won't tell if you promise me this will be the last time you do this sort of thing," Sakura offered the girl.

"Yes of course Sensei," said Saku, "How is the Mistress Haruhi doing by the way? I heard she was attacked earlier."

"How did you know that?" asked Sakura.

"There's a rumor going on about it. I heard something that she turned and ran when she saw her attacker grabbing her daughter rather then try to defend her," said Saku.

"That's not true at all," said Sakura.

"Yeah she high tailed it out of there the minute she thought she saw the attacker before it grabbed the baby,"

Who's there?!" shouted Sakura.

"Relax Sensei it's just me," said Yuuta reveling himself.

"What are you doing out? Don't you know the rules?" asked Sakura.

"Rules are for competitors, not future champions," Yuuta boasted with a smirk.

"You won't be if you don't get back to your room right now!" said Sakura, "Both of you!"

"Yes Sensei," said both students.

"And I also better not hear anymore about these so called rumors about your master's wife! I'll have you know she did her best to fight off the attacker away from her baby and she only ran away after she made sure she had her baby safe!" shouted Sakura.

"I believe you Sensei," said yet another voice.

"Oh my god, who's out now?!" shouted Sakura.

"Please Sensei it's just me," said Kazuki, "I saw you outside and wanted to see what you were doing."

"It's none of your business, any of your business. All of you get back to the dormitories now!" Sakura demanded, "Don't make me go get your master!"

"Why don't you try and make us Woman?" demanded Yuuta.

"With pleasure," said Sakura.

* * *

Mori slowly moved a strap of Haruhi's night gown off her shoulder as he kissed it. Haruhi smiled with pleasure as her husband's kiss. She was really starting to feel that maybe they were finally going to get what the two of them had been wanting for a while now. However her hopes where soon dashed by the sound of someone crying out in pain.

"What was that?!" she asked in alarm. Mori moved away from her and walked over to the window looking out.

"Do you see anything?" asked Haruhi.

"No," said Mori only for the cry to come out again.

"I'm going to go out and see if I can figure out what it is."

"Be careful," Haruhi called out. She knew it wasn't really necessary but it made her feel good that she could at least try and encourage her husband. She decided to go and check on her daughter real fast just to be on the safe side.

"Ryo?" she said walking into the room. To her slight surprise she found Ryo awake and standing in her crib looking towards one of her windows.

"Did you hear that noise too huh?" Haruhi asked as she walked over and brushed her daughter's hair, "shh shh it's okay."

"Dada?" Ryo asked pointing to the widow.

"Yes Dada's going to go out and see what's going on," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Have enough yet little boy?" Sakura asked as she stomped Yuuta's stomach again making him groan in pain. "Hello I asked you a question!" said Sakura stomping him again.

"Sensei I think he's had enough," said Kazuki,

"No Sensei, I think he needs to know more of your power," said Saku.

"What's going on here?" asked Mori coming up upon the commotion.

"Found some escapees from their dorms and was just convincing them they should go back to their dorms," said Sakura stomping Yuuta again.

"Enough," said Mori.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"I said that's enough," said Mori, "He's learned his lesson. All of you need to go back to your rooms now before you eliminated from the tournament."

"Yes Sensei, right away!" said Kazuki.

"I apologize Sensei," said Saku as both went off. Mori walked over to Yuuta still on the ground.

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked.

"No, of course not Sensei," Yuuta insisted sounding weak as he did.

"Hmm," said Mori not sounding convinced, "Go back to your room then."

"Yes Sensei," said Yuuta. He did his best to walk off and head off. The Mori turned to look at Sakura.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked.

"I told them to go back and he said to make him so that's what I did," said Sakura. Mori narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wish you wouldn't though," he said.

"Yeah well that's how I role," said Sakura.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" asked Mori.

"I was trying to see if there was a way a perpetrator could sneak in here. So far I haven't found anything," said Sakura.

"Hmm," said Mori. He looked around the massive dome. He had always felt safe here and that nothing bad could ever happen here. Something like this really made him realize it was foolish of him to think such a thing. However that didn't mean he wasn't prepared to protect his family from such a threat.

* * *

"Dada, Dada," Ryo kept insisting.

"Shh, Dada will be here soon," said Haruhi.

"Dada!" said Ryo choosing to ignore her mother.

"Alright, alright," said Haruhi, "I'll go see if Dada's back." She plucked her daughter up and carried her out of the room towards the main doors when she suddenly heard glass breaking and saw a knife came flying through a window, just barley missing her face. It startled her so much she almost dropped her baby.

"What the?" said Haruhi looking over at the knife that was now stuck in the wall. On it was a note tired around its handle. Haruhi carefully pulled it off and read it.

_**THIS IS NOT OVER MORINOZUKA WOMAN**_

_**YOU ARE NO WARRIOR AND YOUR DAUGHTER IS NO WARRIOR**_

_**YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE THE WIFE OF A MORINOZUKA **_

_**GET OUT NOW BEFORE YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER ARR FORCED OUT**_


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sakura and Mori made their way back to their room in silence thought Sakura could see the angry look Mori was giving her.

"Will you stop giving me that?" she asked annoyed, "I gave the kid what he deserved!" Mori just keep giving her his annoying glare.

"You got to admit it right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," said Mori, "But still."

"Sorry, but if he pisses me off another time I will not hesitate to do it again," said Sakura. Mori moaned annoyed.

* * *

"Shh shh, it's okay," Haruhi comforted Ryo who was crying slightly from the knife being thrown through the window. She wasn't sure what she needed to do first. She wondered where Sakura was. She figured that she'd want to know about it.

"Haruhi, have you seen Sakura around lately?" Satoshi asked walking up behind her. Then he saw the mess, "what happened here? What's this?"

"It, it came in through the window," said Haruhi looking up at that knife that was still in its spot on the wall.

"Where did it come from?" asked Satoshi.

"I have no real idea," said Haruhi.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Satoshi snatching the note.

"It's nothing Satoshi!" said Haruhi trying to grab it back. However Satoshi started reading it.

"Haruhi no offence or anything but I don't think this is nothing!" he said, "This is serious! This could be from the same person that attacked you earlier!"

"I know I know, but I don't want Takashi to worry about me!"

"Haruhi it's not just him who's worried about this! Everyone who cares about you would worry about something like this!" said Satoshi.

Just then they heard the doors to the dorm opening and in walked Mori and Sakura. Both pairs started at each other with stunned surprise.

"What happened here?" asked Sakura finally as she started to examine the scene.

"Haruhi said the knife came in through the window with this note tied to it," said Satoshi.

"Satoshi!" moaned Haruhi.

"Let me see," said Sakura snatching it from him. Mori looked over her shoulder to read it. The minute he finished he moved over and hugged Haruhi tight.

"Takashi I'm fine really," said Haruhi.

"Uh this is far from fine Haruhi," said Sakura.

"Sakura please," pleaded Haruhi, "I don't want everyone getting too worried about me and Ryo, especially you Takashi."

"I'm your husband it's my duty to worry," said Mori. Haruhi sighed in annoyance.

"Let's go ahead and put Ryo back to bed, if that's fine with everyone," she said.

"Yeah sure," said Sakura, "I'm going to be busy here."

"So you're not coming to bed?" asked Satoshi.

"Oh hell no," said Sakura, "I got more important things to worry about."

"Oh gee thanks," said Satoshi before heading off on his own. He turned and looked one last time at Sakura who didn't even seem to care he was heading off on his own. It made him start to feel like maybe this wasn't working out so great after all.

* * *

"There we go little Ryo, sweet dreams," said Haruhi putting her baby back into her crib. Ryo turned her head and looked over towards her father instead.

"Dada," she said reaching to him. Mori gently rubbed her cheek.

"Go to sleep little one," he said softly.

"She'll be fine," said Haruhi before turning around and walking out. Mori followed close behind.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just, I just can't help but think this is going to make you think that you're going to think I'm going to need even more protection over this. I don't like to feel like I'm so vulnerable and easy pray for whoever's doing this," said Haruhi.

"You're not," said Mori, "I'll be here…,"

"You'll be here to look after me," Haruhi finished, "That's not fair to you Takashi! You shouldn't have to always be worry about me and, and, does this have something to do with what happened to me and Ryo over a year ago when I got shot while pregnant with her?"

"I almost lost you two," said Mori.

"Takashi that was an isolated incident! I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen but don't think what happen then is going to happen now. Please, please try not to worry about me too much alright?"

* * *

"Alright," said Mori. He stilled watched and waited for Haruhi to fall asleep before he dare tried closing his eyes and going to sleep himself.

"_Takashi? Takashi? Takashi can you hear me?"_

_Mori looked around frantically for any sign of his wife._

"_Takashi, Takashi, can you hear me? I need you!"_

"_Haruhi?" he called out._

"_Takashi?" he heard Haruhi call out one more time only this time it was fallowed by a loud scream. Mori ran to where he thought he heard the scream coming from, but there was nothing, no sign of his wife or anything. He sunk to his knees in despair._

"_Dada?"_

_Mori looked up at the sound of his daughter's voice._

"_Dada?" Where was she calling from now? Mori once again felt lost as he looked around for her too._

"_Dada, Dada!" Ryo kept calling out._

"_Ryo?!" said Mori._

"_Dada!" called out Ryo as she too let out a huge cry._

"_No!" Mori shouted before running off fast to try and find her. But no matter where he went, it appeared as if though she too was gone._

_Then a new voice started to laugh._

"_You pathetic excuse for a man. Can't even keep your family well protected! That's why you lost them you know. It's because you're so pathetic!"_

"_Who's there?" Mori demanded to know. A dark figure appeared out of nowhere. Mori wasn't sure if it was the same person who attacked Haruhi and Ryo. "Who are you?" he asked._

"_I'm what's going to your family if you don't learn to protect them and fast!" said the figure._

"_Who are you?!" Mori asked again. The figure laughed as he reached down to pull off its mask._

_However before Mori could see who it was, he could feel himself being pulled away._

"_No, no who is it!" Mori shouted._

* * *

"Who was it?!" Mori shouted as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Who was what?" he heard Haruhi ask next to him in a groggy tone. He looked over at her and saw her looking up at him confused. "Takashi what's that matter, you look really upset."

"I uh had a bad dream," said Mori.

"A bad dream?" said Haruhi, "You only have bad dreams when you're worried about me and Ryo. Oh dear, Takashi I'm so sorry."

"Its fine," said Mori. He noticed his clock and realized it was close to sunrise. He was hoping to get a chance to practice a little before the day really started. He managed to crawl out of bed and over to his closet.

"Takashi?" asked Haruhi.

"Just going out to possibly practice a little," said Mori.

"Good, have fun then," said Haruhi. That was what she liked to see. Her husband acting normal, at least as normal as it came to him and his ways. She decided to get up herself and managed to head out to check on Ryo.

* * *

Ryo herself was already out and looking out towards the window.

"Dada," she said pointing out.

"Yes that where's Dada is," said Haruhi as she picked up her baby and carried her over to the window. There they found Mori outside practicing.

"And someday that's going to be you sweetie outside practicing with him," said Haruhi.

"Dada!" said Ryo.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Ryo are you awake?" said Mrs. Morinozuka walking into the room, "Oh Mommy beat me to you huh?"

"It's alright you can take her," said Haruhi.

"Oh thank you thank you," said Mrs. Morinozuka taking Ryo happily, "Oh Nana's going to get you so dressed up all nice and pretty!"

"Have fun with that," said Haruhi about to walk out.

"Haruhi, I heard something happened last night?" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Uh it's nothing I'm sure," said Haruhi.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened earlier yesterday?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka. "If it was it's nothing to be ashamed of or something to take lightly!"

"I realize that, but from what I've seen Sakura's going to take care of it."

"Still though, at least do your best to keep your guard up for the time being," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Don't worry I will," said Haruhi.

As she passed by the main hallway she found Sakura there leaning up against the wall writing something down and talking to herself.

"Sakura were you here all last night?" she asked.

"No not really," said Sakura.

"Yes she was," said Satoshi walking up behind Haruhi, "Trust me I know!"

"Oh quit your whining," said Sakura, "In case you seem to have forgotten we have a crisis on our hands."

"Not just one crisis at the moment," said Satoshi walking off.

"Satoshi are you alright?" asked Haruhi walking after him.

"It's Sakura. I can't help but think she's just doing all of this to try and avoid things like wedding talk and simply being with me."

"I'm sure it's not like that," said Sakura.

"I'm sorry Haruhi but I have to disagree," said Satoshi, "Actually can I share something with you in the strictest confidence?"

"Uh I guess," said Haruhi.

"I'm starting to think it's not going to work between me and Sakura," said Satoshi.

"What, you can't be serious," said Haruhi.

"Well to be honest," said Satoshi.

"Oh don't be like that. I've seen you two together. You're good together. I know you love each other. This is just who Sakura is. Please don't give up on her just yet," said Haruhi.

"Well alright, for now," said Satoshi.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi," said Mrs. Morinozuka walking into the dinging room where she, Satoshi and Ryo were already eating breakfast. "I heard there was another attack last night."

"I wouldn't really call it an attack. It was more like a threat," said Haruhi softly.

"Still though, this is unacceptable!" said Mrs. Morinozuka, "I will not tolerate the sanctity go this tournament be tampered with some misguided, thing!, thinking they are going to threaten my family like this!"

"Mom calm down," said Satoshi.

"Well this makes me worried and afraid of what's going on in this place," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "I'm starting to think you shouldn't go anywhere without an escort from now on, you or Ryo."

"An escort, who would you get?" asked Haruhi.

"Satoshi, my husband or I could, correct?" said Mrs. Morinozuka looking over at her younger son.

"Sure I'll protect Haruhi if it comes to it," said Satoshi.

"And in the meantime, I'm sure Sakura will find out who's doing this," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yeah I bet she can," said Satoshi. Haruhi looked over at him, starting to feel worried again about what he had said before.

"Good morning everyone," said Mr. Morinozuka walking into the dinging room. He immediately walked over Ryo in her highchair. "I'm glad to see you and your mother are still doing well despite what has happen so far."

"I hope this isn't going to damper Takashi in leading the tournament," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry about him dear," said Mr. Morinozuka, "He knows what he is doing."

"Tell that to him. I've seen the way he's been looking at me when it comes to me and Ryo being threatened, especially like this," said Haruhi.

"Well I would imagine any good husband would be just a tad bit worried if his wife and child were threatened," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Speaking of which, I take it he's having breakfast in the main cafeteria with the competitors?"

"Oh yes, it's usually custom to have at least one meal a day with them," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Should I be joining him?" asked Haruhi.

"No you need not worry yourself on such a matter," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "This is his duty not yours. I sure as heck didn't usually bother with it if it didn't suite me."

"Alright," said Haruhi. She was a bit glad he wasn't around at the moment acting like he had to protect her no matter what.

* * *

Mori stood at the head table in silence as the different students all walked into the cafeteria and over to their respectable tables. However before any of them would sit, that all looked to him for guidance, to let them know that had his permission to sit. Mori waited a little bit making sure everyone was there before nodding his head and allowing everyone to be seated.

The minute everyone got seated, the cafeteria got extremely loud due to all the talking from the competitors.

The noise could be heard in the private dinging room.

"Ah I see breakfast is in full swing," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"They sure are noise," said Haruhi.

"You'll miss it once it's gone trust me," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Hey how's it going everyone?" Sakura asked walking into the dinging room.

"Ah Sakura, you decided to join us?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"No," said Sakura, "I got too much to do. I got to get to the lap and analyze the knives and the note Haruhi got lat night to try and see if I can figure out who it was that apparently wants Haruhi and Ryo out."

"Do you have any suspects?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"Well I had four but after last night I think it's down to three," said Sakura.

"Who was the fourth?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"One or more of the Hantaishas, but I don't think they could since I don't know how they'd be able to snake to in last night," said Sakura.

"Eh the Hantaishas are all talk as it is," said Satoshi, "But do you really have to go off to the lab right now?"

"Yes, the sooner I get this stuff annualized the sooner we can move on with the tournament safely," said Sakura, "I'll be back towards the end of the day. Call me immediately if someone tries attacking Haruhi or Ryo again."

"Uh sure," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"See you later then," said Sakura as she hurried out.

"Uh Sakura," said Satoshi jumping up and fallowing after her, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"No I got the knives all bag and everything," said Sakura.

"That's not what I meant," muttered Satoshi, "Love you too sweetheart."

"And here I was hoping we could use today to look into planning more of your wedding," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yeah that would have been nice too," said Satoshi.

"Dada," said Ryo out of nowhere.

"I think someone's all done with breakfast," Mr. Morinozuka chuckled picking Ryo up, "I'll take her over Takashi myself it that's alright Haruhi."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

* * *

When Ryo and her grandfather came into the cafeteria they could see Mori sitting by himself at the head table not really eating.

"Dada!" Ryo shouted so loud nearly everyone stopped eating to turn and look at her. Mori looked up also at the sound of his daughter's shout. He quickly walked over to his father and baby. As he neared he could see Ryo shaking her legs getting more and more excited.

"Dada, Dada!" she kept shouting.

"Hello Ryo," said Mori gently taking his baby. Ryo gave him a super happy smile.

"Want to stay with Daddy for a while Ryo?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"Dada!" was the only response Ryo gave.

"Come on Ryo," said Mori carrying her daughter back to the main table. He let her sit in his lap as they waited for everyone finished their meal and finally stood up.

"And now, we go on to practice," he said.

"Yes Sensei!" said all the students.

"All the training sessions are posted outside the main training area. Do not be late or you will be disqualified," said Mori.

"Yes Sensei!" said all of the students. Mori stood next to the door as he watched them all pile out. As he watched Yuuta walk out he noticed he was still limping a little from what had happened last night with Sakura.

"You going to be okay to compete today?" he asked.

"Yes Sensei, winners don't give up that easily," said Yuuta as he hurried out.

"Good then," said Mori as Yuuta continued to make his way out.

"Sensei, when will we know our first competitor?" asked Saku as she passed Mori.

"After lunch," said Mori. Saku nodded and continued on her way. Before long nearly everyone was out except for Kazuki who mad an extra effort to bow in respect to Mori.

"Great Sensei are you going to be doing any of the training today?" he asked eagerly.

"I doubt it," said Mori, "I usually don't until the end."

"Oh," said Kazuki sounding disappointed, "Well if you have the time could you see to possibly giving me some private training time?"

"We shall see," said Mori, "Now move along. Don't be late."

"Yes Sensei," said Kazuki hurrying out.

"That little boy sure seems to like you doesn't he?" asked his father.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"Of course I had my fair share of potential suck-ups during my time too. There usually are at least one or two," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yea," Mori agreed.

* * *

"Well, seeing as how Sakura's not here to help plan her own wedding. Haruhi would you like to help me with some of it?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Sure I guess," said Haruhi. She remembered how Mrs. Morinozuka was when she was planning Haruhi and Mori's wedding. She got so excited over any little detail. There was sometimes Haruhi wasn't sure if they were planning her and Mori wedding or her own.

"Excuse me Mistress," said a servant, but Mrs. Suoh is here asking if now would be a good time to start up the interview."

"Oh you mean Fumiko huh?" Haruhi, "Sure go ahead and show her in. I should go and see to her if that's alright."

"Sure go right ahead," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Satoshi and I can do the wedding planning."

"Uh you know what; I think I'll go with Haruhi. You know she's not suppose to be alone and all," said Satoshi trying to fallow after Haruhi. However he was grabbed by his mother and pulled in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry she's not alone, she's with the servants. All of whom will do a fine job protecting her I'm sure. Let's go!" she said dragging him away.

"She's right Mistress, we won't let anything happen to you," said the servant.

"Thank you," said Haruhi as the two of them went to doors of the dome.

There was Fumiko, Tamaki, Riku and all of Fumiko's crew all ready and waiting for her.

"Hey Haruhi hope we're not too early," said Tamaki.

"No you're fine; the students should all be in their training session. None of them are going to be eliminated until this afternoon," said Haruhi.

"That's fine, we can do a before and after segment," said Fumiko looking over some of her notes, "Alright gain, let's head off to the training areas, snap snap!" The crew all quickly gathered up their things and headed off.

"Where's Ryo?" asked Tamaki, "Little Riku wants to see his little bride-to-be."

"He's not even a year old yet. How do you know they're going to get together Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Its fate," said Tamaki.

"Sure that's it," said Haruhi, "Anyway she's with her father and grandfather last time I checked."

"Oh we should go find them right away," said Tamaki.

"I guess," said Haruhi. Just then she heard what sounded something snapping, "What was that? Did you guys hear something?"

"Huh?" said Tamaki.

"Mistress, look out!" shouted Haruhi's escort suddenly shouted shoving Haruhi out of the way. Haruhi turned around in time to see a knife hit her escort's hand practically pinning her to the ground.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain.

"Oh my god!" said Tamaki. Haruhi looked up towards some of the nearby trees where she saw the figure in black standing.

"You!" she shouted. The figure just started before jumping up further into the tree and disappearing.

"Haruhi, she really needs a doctor I think!" said Tamaki.

"Right let's get out of here fast!" said Haruhi helping her escort to her feet and walking her off followed quickly by Tamaki. He kept looking around scared.

"Do you think that person is still around here?" he asked keeping Riku close to his chest.

"Just keep going. Hopefully he won't be dumb enough to try anything again at the moment," said Haruhi moving as fast as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Come on now take it easy," said Haruhi leading her maid into the infirmary.

"Haruhi I don't know much about first aid to this degree," said Tamaki starting to look pale at the sight of the knife in the poor girl's hand.

"Yeah me neither, but I think Satoshi knows a thing or two about it. He's probably in the main dormitory with his mother. Just hang in there I'll go and find him real fast," said Haruhi.

"Al, alright," said the maid weakly. Haruhi raced out as fast as she could over to the dormitory. She ran calling out for Satoshi.

"Satoshi, Satoshi!" she shouted.

"What, what's wrong?" Satoshi asked running out of the living room.

"We need you in the infirmary fast! The maid that was escorting me, Mizuki, she got a knife in her hand!" said Haruhi in between breaths.

"What, oh my god!" said Satoshi hurrying out. Haruhi was about to fallow when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka with concern, "How did she get a knife in her hand?"

"Well uh, I was attacked again," said Haruhi, "Or at least someone tried again. She shoved me out of the way just in time before the knife could hit me instead."

"Oh dear!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Okay don't worry I'm here, lets take a look," said Satoshi as he raced into the infirmary. He carefully managed to pull out the knife and started to bandage it up. "Luckily for you it doesn't look too bad. But we can still take you to the hospital if you wish."

"No I should be okay," said Mizuki.

"If you're sure," said Satoshi smiling at the maid. The maid blushed a little before looking away. Tamaki watched a little about the exchanged between the two young people.

"So Satoshi," he said, "Do you think Sakura is going to want to investigate this attack?"

"Oh right Sakura!" said Satoshi suddenly remembering his fiancée, "I better call her and let her known what happened. She said we should."

"Well where is she?" asked Tamaki.

"At her headquarters investigating the attacks on Haruhi," said Satoshi.

"You mean there's been more then one attack on Haruhi?!" asked Tamaki.

"At least one and a threatening note," said Satoshi.

"Oh dear!" said Tamaki.

"Tell me about it," said Satoshi.

"Mizuki, how are you feeling?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka running into the infirmary with Haruhi.

"Yes Mistress, your son did a good job fixing me up," said Mizuki, "I'm ready to resume my duties at protecting Miss Haruhi."

"No, no we're not going to make you do that!" sad Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Well I would like to still be helpful and do my duty to the family," Mizuki insisted.

"Well it would be kind of cruel to make you do work with your hand like that," said Haruhi.

"But it's fine really," Mizuki maintained.

"You know Mom, you remember how you were hoping to have a women helping with the wedding preparations, maybe we can have Mizuki do it," suggested Satoshi.

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Are you sure you shouldn't just have her take some time off?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes you should just do that," Tamaki agreed quickly.

"But I can't just abandoned my post," said Mizuki.

"I hardly call taking time off due to an injured hand abandoning your post," said Haruhi.

"But if she wants to stick around and help with things like this she should be allowed to," said Satoshi.

"Well I guess," said Haruhi.

"At the very least we need a model for the different bridal dresses for Sakura," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "I mean Mizuki is just about the same built isn't she?"

"Yeah, see she's perfect. She can fill in for Sakura while we plan," said Satoshi.

"Sure I can," said Mizuki.

"Um speaking of Sakura, did you ever call her to tell her about what happened?" asked Tamaki.

"Oh yeah right," said Satoshi, she said we were suppose to didn't she?" He didn't sound too thrilled about the idea as he pulled out his phone.

"Hmm, no fingerprints," said Sakura looking over the handle of the knife, "Of course the perp did wear gloves."

"Any luck there chief?" asked Sakura's loyal partner Jiro walking up behind her.

"Not yet," said Sakura, "But I'm going to find it."

"It's too bad this sort of thing is hogging up your wedding planning," said Jiro.

"Oh I don't mind missing that at all, even if my future mother-in-law wasn't super crazy about it," said Sakura.

"Oh," said Jiro. Just then Sakura's phone started to go off.

"Satoshi, if this is about the wedding planning just go along with whatever it is your mother wants alright?" she said answering.

"No that's not why I'm calling," said Satoshi, "There was another attack here at the dome."

"What?!" asked Sakura jumping up, "At Haruhi?!"

"Yeah, only she didn't get hurt so much. Mizuki did though!" said Satoshi.

"Uh who's Mizuki?" asked Sakura.

"Oh the maid that was supposed to be protecting Haruhi," said Satoshi.

"Okay, fine job she seemed to be doing apparently," said Sakura.

"Hey don't bad mouth her! She did do a good job at it. She shoved Haruhi out of the way of having the knife hitting her and it hit her hand instead," said Satoshi.

"Hmm," muttered Sakura not sounding too thrilled about the idea, "Anyway I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Everything okay?" asked Jiro.

"Let's get back to Zenryoku Dome," said Sakura.

"Oh cool. Are we going to get a chance to possibly see any tournament action?" asked Jiro.

"No, we're investigating an insult!" said Sakura as she hurried past him.

"Alright go ahead and get it all set up," said Fumiko as she and her crew walked into one of the training arenas.

"Well welcome Mrs. Suoh," said Mr. Morinozuka, "I see you're here to cover the tournament as threatened."

"Damn straight," said Fumiko, "Oh and I should warn you Mori, Tamaki and Riku are here too." Mori moaned and held his daughter close. His father chuckled.

"Don't want to see your little married off huh?" he said. Mori didn't answer but instead turned his attention back to watching one of the students train.

"It would be interesting to see Riku married to Ryo. We'll see who really wears the pants in that relationship," said Fumiko.

"Mmmhmm," said Mori.

"Mrs. Suoh we're ready," said one of her aids.

"Oh good," said Fumiko grabbing her microphone.

"You're one in five, four, three, two, one…,"

"I'm here live at Zenryoku Dome on the first day of the ever famous Yuushou Tournament and with me is the current head of the tournament, along with the former head of the tournament and quite possibly the future head of the tournament, Akari Morinozuka, Takashi Morinozuka and Ryo Morinozuka,"

"Ah!" cheered Ryo kicking her feet with delight and smiling brightly.

"So Takashi tell me, you got to meet your competitors yesterday before the tournament started today; did you see anyone possible winners for this year?" asked Fumiko.

"Hmm," said Mori shrugging his shoulders.

"Tend not to try and pick favorites huh?" asked Fumiko.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"What about your father?" asked Fumiko.

"Oh I like to remain optimistic as well," said Mr. Morinozuka, "I've had some very interesting surprises in the tournament before."

"Oh, do you think we'll be getting surprises this year?" asked Fumiko.

"We shall see," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"What about you Ryo, you have any favorites yet?" asked Fumiko.

"Dada!" Fumiko answered. Fumiko giggled.

"Yeah I'm sure you daddy would be champion if he was in," she said.

"He technically did," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Well I hope we get some great surprises at the tournament today. We'll see what kind of surprises we get today when the real competitions starts later this afternoon," said Fumiko as the camera went off.

"What do you want us to do next Boss?" one of her aids asked.

"Go around and see if you can get some good shots of the different competitors here and at some of the other training arenas," Fumiko instructed, "Great first footage by the way Mori. Thanks for letting us cover this. This is going to be great I can feel it!"

"Sure," said Mori.

"I'm going to go off to find Haruhi and harass her for a little bit. That's fun," said Fumiko hurrying off.

"Sure," said Mori. Before Fumiko could make it out however Haruhi, Tamaki and Riku all walked in.

"Oh here she is, your wonderful bride-to-be!" said Tamaki happily. Mori narrowed his eyes at him.

"We'll see," he said, "Everything going okay with you Haruhi?"

"Oh yes of course," said Haruhi.

"But Haruhi what about being attacked?" asked Tamaki.

"Huh?" said the two Morinozuka Men.

"Tamaki!" said Haruhi.

"You were attacked again?" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"Well kind of. The maid that was supposed to be helping me got hit instead. Luckily Satoshi was able to treat her so she's fine now," said Haruhi,

"Still though," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Look Takashi I'm fine alright?" said Haruhi.

"This time," said Mori.

"Okay here we are," said Sakura storming into the dome. "Let's go find Haruhi and find out what happened exactly." She and her partner headed to the main dorm.

"Hello Satoshi, Haruhi?" she called out. She headed to the living room when she heard laughter. She walked in to see Satoshi, and his mother admiring another woman in a wedding dress.

"Oh yes this is perfect her!" said Satoshi as he got up and kissed the woman's hand. The woman blushed deep red.

'What the heck is going on here?' thought Sakura.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Excuse me!" said Sakura storming into the living room.

"Oh Sakura," said Satoshi jumping back away from Mizuki.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" asked Sakura slightly annoyed.

"No not really," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "We were just having Mizuki the maid here model some potential wedding dresses for you."

"Why would she be modeling dresses for me?" asked Sakura.

"Because you're never here to model them yourself," said Satoshi, "Besides with Mizuki modeling the dresses I can actually see the different dresses and give my opinion."

"Mmmhmm," said Sakura with a sneer, "What happened to her hand?"

"She got hit by the attacked meant for Haruhi," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Oh, so that's what happened," said Sakura, "Where is Haruhi?"

"She took Tamaki off to find Fumiko and Takashi. I think they're in the one of the training dojos," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Then that's where I'll go. You maid, you come with me!" Sakura ordered.

"Uh," said Mizuki, "Can I get out of the dress first?"

"Yes move fast!" Sakura barked.

"Yes of course," said Mizuki hurrying off to change.

"You shouldn't be too hard on her," said Satoshi.

"Who's being hard?" asked Sakura, "I just need to make sure I get all the details so I can find out who's attacking your sister-in-law alright! And I still don't see the need for her to be modeling the dresses!"

"Well maybe if you weren't always going off we wouldn't need her to be," said Satoshi.

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura, "I'm sorry if it's wrong for me to have a career out side of the house that includes finding a stalker."

"Haruhi has a job outside the home," said Satoshi.

"Yeah a job she's able to do at home," said Sakura, "Besides I doubt her job includes putting herself in harm's way! Or maybe it does. Maybe that's why someone's attacking her? Maybe there's a past case she's worked on that's making her being a target of these attacks."

"I haven't heard of her working on any real cases along that line," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Well maybe that's something we'll have to dig deep into," said Sakura.

"I'm ready," said Mizuki walking out of her changing room.

"Good let's go find Haruhi!" said Sakura grabbing her non-injured hand and dragging her off.

"So, I suppose I should be thanking you for what you were doing for Haruhi huh?" Sakura muttered as she kept dragging her away.

"Oh of course, I also don't mind helping out even with my damaged hand," said Mizuki, "That's why I was asked to help with your wedding planning."

"Yeah that's all you're doing, helping got it?!" snapped Sakura.

"Uh yes Ma'am of course," said Mizuki.

"Geez Chief you didn't have to bit her head off like that," said Jiro.

"I wasn't, I was just letting her know that all she's doing in helping!" said Sakura.

"Why would it be so important to remind her of such a thing?" asked Jiro, "You're not jealous of her spending time with Satoshi are you?"

"Shut-up!" snapped Sakura.

She burst into the training area startling nearly everyone who was training.

"Ah Sakura, quick to act as always," said Mr. Morinozuka who was holding Ryo.

"Where's Takashi and Haruhi?" asked Sakura.

"They went off to have their own private conversation," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Oh I see you found the maid that saved Haruhi huh?" said Tamaki starting to feel just a little bit nervous.

"Yes," snarled Sakura glaring at the maid. The poor maid gulped.

"Thank you very much for protecting her like that," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Of course sir," said Mizuki.

"Where is Haruhi already? I need to talk to her. You too Tamaki!" said Sakura.

"Of course," said Tamaki.

"Here, I'll take Riku," said Fumiko quickly taking her baby, "Go with the nice officer Tamaki."

"Sure of course," said Tamaki.

"Let's go!" Sakura demanded before heading off, again grabbing at the maid.

"Friendly lady isn't she?" asked Fumiko.

"Yes, she'll help keep Satoshi in line for the most part won't he?" said Mr. Morinozuka.

* * *

"Takashi please, stop worrying over me like this," Haruhi begged once Mori had taken her off to secluded place.

"You were almost hit again," said Mori sounding mad, "And someone else got hurt instead. I don't want that again."

"What do you think I should do then? I'm already not basically allowed to go anywhere by myself. Are you suggesting that I shouldn't leave your side period?" asked Haruhi.

"Possibly," said Mori.

"How am I going to get any work done? I still have a job to do you know," Haruhi pointed out.

"Can't you call in for a bit?" asked Mori.

"It'll be really hard," said Haruhi.

"It would be even harder if you're hurt or killed," said Mori. Haruhi sighed angrily.

"I never knew you to be to shrew," said Haruhi turning around angry. She felt Mori's hand gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just worried."

"I thought Morinozukas weren't supposed to worry like that," said Haruhi.

"They do when their family's in danger," said Mori. He kissed Haruhi on her neck softly.

"Mmm," Haruhi moaned, "If it means that much to you, I will take time off of my job. I'm not going to like it though."

"I'll make it up to you," Mori offered pulling her closer.

"How?" asked Haruhi.

"I'll find a way," said Mori.

"Even if I call all the shots in the matter?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," Mori promised as he kept kissing her happily. Haruhi lifted her arm up and looped it over Mori's neck to keep her in place. Both were starting to lose themselves in the moment when suddenly they both looked up alert.

"Is someone coming?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah," said Mori wiggling out of his wife's grip and turning around, making sure Haruhi was well behind him.

"Well hello," said Sakura walking up to Mori, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Yes you were," said Mori.

"Ewe," said Sakura, "Can't save that for the bedroom?"

"We try but that can never seem to happen either," said Haruhi.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Haruhi about what happened," said Sakura.

"I'm coming," said Haruhi walking out from behind her husband. She turned and looked at him one last time. "Go back and train your students so they're more ready for this afternoon."

"Sure," said Mori.

"Right the students," said Sakura rubbing her chin, "I'm going to have to worry about those three."

"What three?" asked Haruhi.

"My three student suspects," said Sakura, "I'm a bit suspicious of at least three of them at the moment."

"Why not just kick them out of the tournament?" asked Tamaki.

"I said their suspects Tamaki. Nothing's set in stone as to whether or not they're guilty," said Sakura.

"Besides I still have other suspects that aren't students," said Sakura, "But I'm not here to focus on that. I'm here to focus on what happened today. Show me where it happened."

"It happened at the main entrance gate," said Haruhi leading Sakura there fallowed by Mizuki and Tamaki. "I was standing here at the gate to let Fumiko's film crew in when I heard a noise. Next thing I knew Mizuki was shoving me over and getting hit in the hand. I looked up and saw the perp up in that tree."

"I see," said Sakura looking up at the tree, "What did you hear exactly?"

"It was like a rustling sound, like someone was shaking the tree," said Haruhi.

"It could be someone climbing up it," said Sakura walking over to the tree and examining it. She could still see what looked like some of the leaves and branches being disturbed.

"Did you two hear anything either?" she asked.

"I didn't notice anything until Mistress Haruhi mentioned she heard something. I started looking around when I saw the knife coming towards us so I just acted on instinct," said Mizuki.

"What about you Tamaki?" asked Sakura.

"No I didn't see or hear a thing before Mizuki went and pushed Haruhi out of the way and Mizuki got hit. After that I looked up and saw the, the person I guess up in the tree. It startled me deeply," said Tamaki.

"So you didn't hear anything before that?" asked Sakura.

"No," said Tamaki.

"Mizuki?" asked Sakura.

"Not really," she said.

"Hmm, it's obvious this person is good," said Sakura, "Do you happen to have the knife that hit her?"

"I think it's still in the infirmary," said Haruhi.

"Quickly take me to it," said Sakura.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

Sure enough the knife was still in a bowel with blood still on it.

"Perfect," said Sakura as she carefully picked it up and put it into a bag. Then she turned to look at Jiro. "I want to make sure that this gets back to the lab for analysis."

"Sure thing Chief," said Jiro.

"I'm going to stay here and look around some more and maybe check in on my suspects," said Sakura.

"Uh Chief?" asked Jiro.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"You're not sticking around to just watch someone else, are you?" Jiro asked looking over nervously at Mizuki.

"Why would you think that? Just because my fiancé was kissing her hand and she's apparently watching modeling my wedding gowns?" asked Sakura.

"Okay chill boss, just remember she hasn't done anything wrong," said Jiro.

"We'll see about that," said Sakura.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Uh Sakura do you need us for anything else?" asked Tamaki.

"No you're free to go for now," said Sakura, "However Haruhi; I suggest you still not go anywhere alone."

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go find our babies and let them play together," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Haruhi.

"I'll go along with you," said Mizuki.

"Uh actually," said Sakura practically yanking the woman back, "You really should consider going to a real doctor or hospital to get your hand checked out."

"Well it feels fine," said Mizuki looking her hand over, "Master Satoshi did a fine job personally."

"Still though," said Sakura, "Why don't you go back with Jiro to HQ. They have professional medical staff there that can look it over better I think."

"Well alright," said Mizuki walking off with Jiro. Sakura waited until she was sure both were gone before heading back to the main training arena. There she found Haruhi and Tamaki reclaiming their babies from Fumiko and Mr. Morinozuka.

"Where's Mori?" asked Sakura.

"He went to one of the other training arenas to watch some of the other students all practice," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Okay then," said Sakura, "I think I'll go try and find him and some of the other students. Where's the list of the training areas for the students are suppose to go to?"

"Back at the cafeteria," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Thanks," said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, is there anything we can offer up in the world of a story possibly?" asked Fumiko.

"I would like to put that off as long as possible if that's alright," said Sakura.

"Alright but when it's over can I get the exclusive?" asked Fumiko.

"I suppose," said Sakura, "But try your best to not get too nosey with this whole thing alright?"

"Okay okay," said Fumiko, "I'll just try and busy myself with the tournament myself or something."

"Good idea," said Sakura.

"Come on Riku, let's go play with Ryo for a bit while you," said Tamaki. "It'll keep your mother free to go around and get more footage for her show."

"Just remember Riku Mommy does love you very much!" said Fumiko before heading out.

"Be careful Fumiko," said Haruhi.

"Sure will," said Fumiko.

"I'd hate to think what would happen should someone attack her," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Maybe you should take her on as a body guard Haruhi."

"She'd do a good job," Tamaki agreed, "Well let's go play now."

"Come Ryo," said Haruhi walking after Tamaki. Mr. Morinozuka looked torn over the idea of possibly fallowing the two of them to spend more time with Ryo and the idea of staying and watching the candidates train.

"You should stay and help out with this for a while," said Haruhi, "I'm sure they could use the guidance of the former master of the tournament.

"Sure," said Mr. Morinozuka, "Be careful."

"Of course we will," said Haruhi.

"I never thought this place as being dangerous," said Haruhi as she and Tamaki made their way to the main dormitory with their babies. "I remember getting it once or twice when I was still dating Takashi. But now, now I don't know what to think."

"Don't worry about it too much," said Tamaki, "You got protection here."

"A maid got her hand stabbed Tamaki. I don't want someone else to get seriously hurt on my behalf over this psycho," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi, I'm sure you'll be safe," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Mmmhmm," said Sakura looking over the list of where the different students were training, mainly looking for what she considered her top three suspects.

'I wonder what would happen if I were to pull these three away for a bit and see if Haruhi gets attacked again,' she thought. She was distracted by the sound of something snapping.

"Shh!" she heard someone hiss from a nearby bush. Sakura slowly moved towards it with her gun out.

* * *

Haruhi was about to walk inside the dorm when she saw Sakura looking around the bushes with her gun out.

"Tamaki, quickly, take Ryo and Riku inside!" she said handing her daughter off to Tamaki.

"What's going on?" asked Tamaki.

"Just take them inside and make sure they're safe!" said Haruhi as she tried nearing where Sakura was.

"Alright who's ever in there come out now with your hands up!" she demanded. She heard more rustling before everything became still again.

"I know you're in there! I said come out!" Sakura demanded. Eventually there was more rustling until two of the Hantaisha Boys both walked out with weak smiles. Sakura groaned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked annoyed. Both at each other, each hoping the other would have the answer. "Are any of your other brothers here too?" Both brothers kept looking at each other for an answer.

"You two suck," said Sakura. "Come on!" she motioned the two of them to fallow her, "We're going to see one of your all time favorite people."

* * *

"Sakura?" said Haruhi running up to her. She stopped in her tracks when she saw she was moving the two Hantaisha Boys with her.

"Go back to the dorm Haruhi," said Sakura, "And stay in there until further notice alright?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"You going to answer her? She is the lady of the Dome," said Sakura. Both boys remained quiet. "That's what I thought, let's go. Haruhi go back to the dorms and make sure you tell Mother about it."

"Since when do you refer to her as Mother?" asked Haruhi knowing Sakura was referring to Mrs. Morinozuka. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Just make sure you don't keep her in the dark about this alright?" she said before she shoved the two brothers forward.

"Sure," said Haruhi hurrying back to her dorm. When she got to the playroom she wasn't too surprised to her Ryo's grandmother was there already playing with her.

"Look at you big girl," she said. She looked up as Haruhi came up. "Oh Haruhi here you are. Is everything okay?"

"Well no, Sakura found two of those Hantaisha guys in here just now," said Haruhi.

"She did?" said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Were they up to something?"

"I don't know," said Haruhi, "Sakura told me to come back here and to make sure you knew what was going on."

"Well it's nice she doesn't want to keep me in the dark about things like this," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"She also called you Mother for some reason," said Haruhi. That seemed to bother the woman a bit more.

"She's calling me Mother now?" she said, "I was already under the impression that she'd never want to not refer to me as such. Why would she want to do that now?"

"I have no idea," said Haruhi moving over to her daughter, "You going to try and walk now Ryo?"

"Mmm," said Ryo as she managed to pull herself.

"Come on Ryo you can do it," said Mrs. Morinozuka gently taking her hands.

"Go Ryo!" cheered Tamaki.

"Ah," said Ryo once her grandmother let go of her hands and let the baby try walking across the floor.

"Come on Ryo, come on," Haruhi encouraged her as she kept walking. However like before Ryo didn't get too far before falling over.

"Oopse," said Haruhi picking her up, "Don't worry Ryo, you'll get it I promise."

* * *

"Hey!" Sakura shouted pushing the two Hantaisha into the arena where Mori was observing some more candidates. He looked over at her and actually looked surprised to see her with the Hantaisha brothers.

"I found them sneaking around in the bushes," said Sakura. Mori glared at them with his arms crossed. Both brothers looked ashamed but at the same time, like that also weren't going to give up on why they were here.

"What would you like to do Takashi?" asked Sakura.

"Call their father," said Mori.

"Good idea," said Sakura, "It would be nice to see him wiggle around this too. You two just stay here with your new friend while I go call Daddy." The minute she was gone, Mori grabbed both men by their collars and hauled them away towards the changing rooms. Once they were alone, she shoved both up against the wall.

"Were either of you two the ones that went and tried to hurt my wife and child?!" he asked angrily. Neither man responded to him. "Answer me!" he demanded slamming them against the wall again. Both men groaned but still refused to talk. "I said talk!" he shouted.

"No," said one of the brothers finally.

"Never," said the other. Mori could feel his temper raising.

"I want answers! I won't let anyone hurt my family you got it!" he shouted. He punched one brother, knocking him over to the ground. The other brother tired to attack as well but Mori started to fight him off as well. The banging and slamming coming from the back was so loud that everyone in the training area stopped what they were doing.

"Someone go get Old Master Morinozuka quickly!" shouted one of the Sensei as he and a few of the other Senseis raced to the back.

"Master Morinozuka stop this please!" a lot of them shouted as they tried pulling him away from the two Hantaisha brothers. It didn't seem to matter how hard Mori fought them, they still managed to get up and come after him. All of the Senseis and even some of the students tried to break them up, but seemed to be little to no use. Until finally…,"

"Enough of this!" a huge voice boomed. Everyone including Mori and the two brothers stopped what they were doing to see Mori's father had arrived. He didn't look too happy with everything.

"Mori, bring these two men with me now. We'll talk about what you've done here later understood?" he said.

"Yes Father," said Mori.

"Will someone please help escort these two men with us?" asked Mori's father.

Four of the different teachers all grabbed the two different brothers and dragged them off.

"I'm very disappointed in your Takashi," said his father as Mori fallowed him out, "That's not how a master of the Yuushou Tournament. Perhaps I was wrong in handing over control of the tournament over to you." Mori bowed his head in shame.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"My boys, my boys!" Mr. Hantaisha running over to his two sons whose injuries from Mori were starting to become clearly visible, "My poor boys! Who did this to you?!"

The older one of the brothers pointed towards Mori.

"You did this?" asked Mr. Hantaisha, "You battered and beat my sons?! How dare you! How dare you! You'll pay for this Takashi Morinozuka! You hear me, you'll pay for this! I'll see you charged to the fullest extent of the law!"

"You know they probably wouldn't have been beaten up if they hadn't been here," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"What are you talking about Morinozuka?" asked Hantaisha glaring at his so called rival.

"What were your two boys doing here in the first place!?" Mori's father demanded to know, "You know you're not welcome here! Why were your sons here and sneaking about?!" asked Mr. Morinozuka.

"What they can't come to watch?" asked Hantaisha.

"First of all, the dome is only open to the public during competitions times in the afternoon, unless you've been given permission to enter during training hours. Secondly you do need a ticket for such a thing," said Mr. Morinozuka, "And even if that's wasn't the case, it's rather suspicious that your sons are here after Haruhi was attacked again."

"Attacked again?" asked Mr. Hantaisha, "Something going wrong with your family here Morinozuka?"

"Yes if you must know," said Mori's father, "Right before your sons were discovered."

"So what are you saying exactly? Are you accusing my sons of trying to attack your daughter-in-law? I find that insulting to say the lease Morinozuka."

"What were you're sons doing here Hantaisha? I'm not going to ask nicely again!" said Mori's father.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

"Takashi let me handle this alright?" his father still sounding mad.

"Yes Father," said Mori.

"Now then why were your sons here Hantaisha?" his father repeated again. The old man looked at his sons who were both doing their best to keep their eyes down so no one could see the emotion in their eyes.

"If you decide to not say anything about this, how about I not press charges against your boy for beating my sons nearly to death," said their father finally.

"I don't think they beat him nearly to death Hantaisha. Also it's not like they didn't get a few punches in themselves," Mori's father pointed out, "And it still doesn't answer my question as to why you're here!"

"I like to think my sons' injuries are a bit more noticeable then whatever damage they did to your boy and it would hold up in court better wouldn't you agree?" asked Hantaisha. Mori looked up at his father.

"If we find out you did have anything to do with what happened to Haruhi you will pay you understand? I don't want to see any of your kind here again understood?" he said finally.

"Fair enough," said Hantaisha bitterly, "Come on boys let's go."

"What's going on?" said Sakura just then walking in, "Where do they think they're going?"

"They're leaving Sakura, just leave it at that alright," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"But I haven't gotten a chance to ask them any questions yet," said Sakura.

"Questions of what?" asked Hantaisha.

"Like why you were here for one thing," said Sakura.

"He'll explain it to you young lady," said Hantaisha brushing past her along with his sons.

"What's going on? What happen to those guys?" asked Sakura, "They looked really beaten up."

"Takashi may have lost his temper and laid a few punches on them. So in exchange for them not pressing charges against Takashi we let them go without hounding them about why they were here," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"What?!" said Sakura, "You got to be kidding me! For all we know they're the ones that have been attacking Haruhi and Ryo!"

"Yes I know, but you forget we have you on our side. You're one of the best investigators there is. I'm sure you can figure out who's doing it no matter what," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"It'd be a lot easier if Takashi didn't keep screwing everything up before I got a chance to look at it," said Sakura with a sneer, "Stay out of my way Takashi! You got your own job to do, got it?! Let me do mine!"

"Yes," said Mori.

"Good, glad we had this talk!" snarled Sakura before heading out again.

"She is right you know," said Mori's father once they were alone, "I'm very disappointed in your Takashi. You should have handled yourself better then that."

"Yes Father," said Mori looking down ashamed.

"Good, glad we had this talk. Now go about your duties as head of the tournament," said his father.

"Yes Father," said Mori heading out. As he came out of the room he was surprised to see Hunny and his family arriving. He knew they always came to watch the actual competition.

"Hi Takashi!" said Hunny bounding over to him giggling. However, when he quickly seemed to catch on that something was wrong with Mori, "what's wrong?"

"Haruhi's in trouble," said Mori, "She's been attacked more then once since yesterday."

"She has?" asked Hunny, "Oh no Haru-Chan! Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine for now," said Mori.

"I'm going to go see her right now!" said Hunny.

"Mitsukuni wait for me!" said his mother.

"I'll come too," said Reiko, "perhaps I can think of a curse that can help protect her and Ryo. Where is she anyway?"

"The main dormitories with Tamaki," said Mori.

"Oh, is he here with Riku?" asked Hunny cheerfully.

"Yes," muttered Mori. Hunny giggled some more before heading off to the dormitories with his mother and wife.

"Where's your father Takashi?" asked his uncle.

"In the main office," said Mori.

"I think I should go talk to him real fast," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"Sure," said Mori.

"I'm going to go off and see how the trainings going I think," said Yasuchika.

"Sure," said Mori.

"Does Sakura have any leads as to who's attacking you yet?" asked Yasuchika before he could leave.

"No, not yet," said Mori.

"Well hopefully she'll be able to figure it out," said Yasuchika.

"Yeah," said Mori, assuming he didn't mess everything up for her like she claimed he did.

"Just look at the two of them. They were made for each other, you just know it," said Tamaki looking at the two babies playing. One was playing with the boy blocks in front of her while the other showing interest in the teddy bear in front of him. Haruhi didn't see anything that would indicate they were in love. But she figured it was best to let Tamaki have his little fantasies. Who knew what was going to happen to her and his children as they got older.

* * *

"Haru-Chan!" said Hunny running into the room.

"Oh hi Mitsukuni," said Haruhi.

"Hello Hunny," said Tamaki.

"Hi Tama-Chan," said Hunny before running over to Haruhi, "How are you feeling Haru-Chan?"

"I'm fine for the most part," said Haruhi, "I take it you've heard what's been going on since yesterday?"

"Yes, it's terrifying!" said Hunny's mother walking into the room along with Reiko.

"I don't understand why the cards did not show me this before it all started to happen," said Reiko, "Forgive me Haruhi for I have failed you once again."

"It's not really your fault Reiko," said Haruhi.

"I feel it is my fault," said Reiko, "How can I safely say when it would be safe to mother a child?"

"I say it's safe now, do it!" said her mother-in-law picking up Ryo.

"Yes seriously do it before she steals my grandchild away from me," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I'm ready to be a daddy," said Hunny.

"Maybe you are all right, maybe it's time I just went and did it already," said Raiko.

"Anyway, do you have any leads as to what's been going on here?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"No, other then it seems like whoever is behind it seems to think that I'm not worthy of being married to Takashi or that Ryo's worthy enough to be his daughter," said Haruhi. Both elderly women looked at each other.

"Well you wouldn't be the first to be met with criticism over such a thing Haruhi so don't feel too bad about it," said her mother-in-law.

"That's right, my own mother wasn't exactly welcomed into the family with open arms," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Really?" asked Haruhi.

"My mother had spent her whole life in the city, never did any kind of training or fighting along that line. The sight of blood made her faint real easily. The only good thing she did have was money to help do things like build find houses and dojos. That and my father really did feel a connection to her," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Of course that's nothing compared to my mother," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "She was a lot like Mitsukuni, always wanting to play with cute things and or eat cake."

"Oh yes that is true," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I liked Granny," said Hunny.

"We know dear," said his mother.

"So I take it she was also married for her money?" asked Haruhi sheepishly.

"That was why she was accepted by our family," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "But it wouldn't have mattered either way to Father seeing as how he too loved her regardless."

"And what does that make for me? I didn't come with money," said Haruhi.

"No but you did come with something no money could but," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "A great heart and strong soul. And whoever's doesn't see that about you and thinks you're not worthy of being in our family, in my opinion, is not worthy of life!"

"I agree fully," said Hunny hugging Haruhi.

"Thank you," said Haruhi. Of course that doesn't mean that this was going to stop whoever it was that was trying to attack her.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sakura walked into a training session where she happened to see Yuuta training.

She walked over to the main supervisor of the dojo.

"Has he been there this whole time?" she asked.

"Well he did go and take a bit of a break for a little while, anymore then the rest of students," he said.

"Okay," said Sakura. She walked to the next training arena where both Saku and Kazuki happened to be training. Again when she talked to the head supervisor they had both stepped out at different times to take a break and nothing more. Only both had gone to the different areas for their breaks. It could have given each a time, along with Yuuta could have had an opportunity to possibly sneak out and possibly attack Haruhi.

'Dang it!' Sakura thought, 'This isn't going to be easy is it? This is going to be more frustrating then when Haruhi got shot!'

"Hey Sakura," said Yasuchika as she walked out.

"Hey you're here to see the competition?" she asked.

"Yep, but apparently there's something else a bit more exciting going on around here other then the competition," said Yasuchika.

"You could say that," said Sakura.

"Any leads by chance?" asked Yasuchika.

"Just three suspects, but each had a time and place where they could have snuck away to attack her," said Sakura.

"Oh bummer," said Yasuchika.

"Yeah no kidding," said Sakura, "And as usual your cousin isn't making things easy in the investigation."

"You mean Takashi?" asked Yasuchika.

"Gee what tipped you off the first time?" asked Sakura, "Anyway, don't you worry about a thing. I will find out who's doing this and bring them down."

"Good to know," said Yasuchika right as Sakura's phone started to go off.

"Hey Jiro, what's up?" she answered.

"Hey Boss, just wanted to let you we couldn't find anything on the knife, no fingerprints or anything," said Jiro, "But it is a match to the first knife used in the first attack so I'm pretty sure they're coming from the same set."

"Mmmhmm," said Sakura, "Get on the horn and see if you can find out just how many stores sell that set. Maybe we can figure out who all's been buying them."

"Sure thing Boss," said Jiro.

"Oh and how is that maid doing?" asked Sakura.

"I dropper her off at the hospital before coming to the lab so I'm not sure how's she doing," said Jiro.

"Oh okay, well that's a good place for her. She can stay there all afternoon and even the next day. I mean she did get really hurt and all," said Sakura.

"She looked like she was doing okay when I dropped her off. Satoshi did a good job tending to her," said Jiro. Sakura groaned.

"Anyway keep trying to access the knives and see if you can find something out with that," she ordered.

"Okay," said Jiro.

"What was that about a maid?" asked Yasuchika.

"Maid what, maid, she back?" asked Sakura looking around mad.

"Uh no," said Yasuchika, "I was just asking about her."

"Oh she's the person who got hurt with trying to help Haruhi. And apparently Satoshi was a real good about possibly helping to fix her up!" said Sakura.

"You're not jealous of her or something, are you?" asked Yasuchika.

"Why would you ask that Chika?" asked Sakura through clenched teeth.

"Uh no reason," said Yasuchika.

"Hello Mistress Sakura, I'm back," she suddenly heard Mizuki say. She turned and saw the perky maid heading her way towards her with her hand still bandaged up. "The doctor seems to thinks I'm doing fine and should have no real problem staying at work."

"Oh that's great," said Sakura, "Well go off and do what you need to do."

"Of course Mistress," said Mizuki.

"So I take it she's the one that saved Haruhi or something?" asked Yasuchika.

"Yes so what, big deal," said Sakura, "Don't you have some sort of joy to suck out of something? Or a baby chick to go coo over in secret?" Yasuchika's eyes budged out.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said.

"Sure," said Sakura, "You know I saw a lovely bird nest with some baby chicks in it."

"What, where?" said Yasuchika.

"That's what I thought," said Sakura.

* * *

"Well it's about time for the actual first competition to start. Shall we all go and watch?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka picking up Ryo, "This is going to be exciting huh Ryo? Your first competition."

"Maybe we should stay here during," said Haruhi, "After everything that's happened and all."

"Oh no Haruhi you'll be just fine," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "Safety in numbers and all."

"Well alright," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi here," said Reiko handing her a card.

"What's this?" asked Haruhi looking it over. On it in fancy writing was the word, _**PROTECT'**__**.**_

"I take it this is supposed to be a protection curse?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, keep it close to your chest so that way you'll never half to worry about getting attacked again," said Reiko, "I also have one for Ryo. I can pin it to her shirt if you want so she can stay safe."

"Uh sure if you think it would help," said Haruhi.

"Good, Ryo, here," said Reiko, pining the paper onto the baby's shirt, "There now no one can hurt you."

"Where does she come up with these things?" asked Mrs. Haninozuka.

"I don't know," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "She's your daughter-in-law."

* * *

Mori was about to sit in the head of tournament seat in the main arena when he heard his father clear his throat.

"Are you sure you're worthy of sitting there boy?" he asked.

"Father?" said Mori.

"Don't forget what you did earlier," said his father standing next to the chair, "So I'll ask again, are you sure you should be sitting there?" Mori looked down at the chair. "Only a man who knows he's fully worthy to sit there should sit there."

"I am," Mori insisted.

"Alright then, go ahead and take a seat. But please remember just what it means to be head of the tournament from now on young man!" said his father.

"Yes Father," said Mori as he took his seat.

"Don't you think that was a bit hard?" asked Mr. Haninozuka.

"You didn't see what he was doing earlier," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"As I recall you nearly massacred another trainer once for mentioning that he thought your wife was one of the beautiful women he'd ever seen. And it wasn't even your first time taking over from your own father," Mr. Haninozuka reminded his old friend.

"I suppose," said Mori's father, "In the meantime, shall we take our seats?"

"Of course," said Mr. Haninozuka, "Where's everyone else?"

"Hello all," said Mrs. Haninozuka joining her husband, "So is everything going good?"

"Well yes for the most part," said her brother, eyeing his son, "How is Haruhi doing?"

"I'm fine thanks for your concern," said Haruhi.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Mr. Haninozuka, "It looks like something of Reiko's doing."

"Yeah it's a cures that's suppose to help keep me and Ryo safe," said Haruhi pointing towards Mrs. Morinozuka and Ryo who still had the note pinned to her shirt.

"Hmm?" said Mori looking at the note.

"It'll keep them safe trust me," said Reiko.

"Anyway," said Mrs. Morinozuka, "are we getting started?"

"Once the candidates arrive," said Mori. As if on cue the doors all opened and soon the whole arena was filled with the candidates all dressed and ready to compete.

"Welcome," said Mori standing up, "I wish you all good luck and may the best win, proceed."


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Is something wrong with Akari?" asked Haruhi as she noticed her father-in-law casting angry glares towards Mori who was sitting in his head of tournament chair watching.

"I think it has something to do with finding those Hantaishas snooping around," said Satoshi.

"Well what all happened?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure," said Satoshi, "All I know is that Taka kind of lost their temper about them being here."

"He didn't!" said Haruhi. She handed Ryo over to her grandmother and walked over to her husband's chair.

"Takashi," she whispered, "please tell me you didn't lose your temper with the Hantaishas brothers that were snooping around here earlier!"

"Yes," Mori admitted softly.

"You got to me kidding me!" Haruhi hissed as softly as she could, "What good did that do exactly?!"

"I was mad, frustrated and afraid," Mori tried to explain. He was being pushed too hard at this point and he didn't how much more he could take. Plus he wasn't sure he couldn't keep himself from doing in again should the situation arise again. He heard Haruhi sigh in disappointment.

"You're better then that Takashi. Please try and not do something like that again," she whispered before walking back over to her seat. Mori shifted his eyes over to her and noticed that she was rubbing her head in frustration. He hated that. The last thing he wanted to do was frustrate his wife like that. He quickly turned his attention back to the arena and fighting when he heard someone cry out in pain. He looked down and saw the student that the otherwise timid Kazuki had been fighting was lying on the floor moaning in pain. A few of the other Senseis were quick to move to him and help pick him up.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry, it was an accident," Kazuki insisted.

"What happened?" Mori's voice boomed down into the arena.

"He slipped and fell Sensei!" Kazuki shouted back up to him.

"Is that what happened?" Mori tried asking the other contender. The poor student only moaned in pain at the response.

"I think it was," said one of the senseis tending to him.

"Hmm," said Mori, "Alright, Kazuki Yowamiso wins by default and will advance to the next stage. Kazuki looked like he was going to burst with joy.

"Thank you, thank you so much Sensei!" he said bowing over and over again in happiness.

"Hmm," said Mori waving him off and taking his seat again. The other students were all looking up to him for what to do next.

"Proceed," he said with a nod. Immediately the other students started fighting again.

"Do you think it was really an accident?" Haruhi whispered to Satoshi. "That poor kid looked hurt pretty badly."

"It happens sometimes," said Satoshi, "I mean I'm sure you've seen some of the scars on Takashi's body before right? Some of those even came from Mitsukuni."

"Hmm," said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi battle scars are a sign of honor and pride. Just you wait until Ryo get's her first battle scar," said Satoshi.

"Oh my god!" said Haruhi so loudly some of the other students looked up at her. That included the student Saku was fighting. Saku immediately took advantage of the distraction and flipped her appointed over landing him hard on the mat.

"Owe!" he shouted looking up mad, "No fair that doesn't count!"

"Sensei?" said Saku looking up at Mori.

"It counts," said Mori, "You're out."

"Ah man!" moaned Saku's opponent, "thanks a lot Mistress Morinozuka!"

"Hmm?" said Mori looking down at him with a glare.

"Sorry Sensei," he said before bowing and heading out.

"Thank you Sensei," said Saku, "And thank you Mistress Morinozuka." The smile she gave Haruhi made her feel nervous.

"Sorry about that," said Haruhi, "It just scared me a little to think my little baby getting some sort of awful battle scar on her body like that!"

"Oh that sounds like a real carrying mother. Trust me you're not the only one to ever feel nervous about their poor child getting hurt. I was born into this world and I grew up with a mother who was also nervous at seeing me and my brother fight. Yet when my boys started to fight I was still completely nervous and didn't want to see them gain any kind of battle scars either," Mrs. Morinozuka assured her.

"That's goes true with my mother and me as well," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"Remember that one time we both tried climbing that tree to save that kitty?" asked Mr. Morinozuka, "One of us came down the fast way and the other came down covered in scars."

"Oh yes, Mother nearly had a heart attack. She almost didn't let us keep the kitten," said Mrs. Haninozuka.

"That was nothing," said Mr. Haninozuka, "There was that one time you and me tried climbing up a temple. You slipped and fell and grabbed my leg making me fall down with me."

"I only did that because you pushed me off so I wouldn't win!" said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I did not!" insisted her brother, "I was winning fair and square!"

"Sure you did," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I still don't like the idea of my daughter getting herself cut up and battered!" said Haruhi.

"Oh that's something you cannot avoid Haruhi. She's a Morinozuka after all," said Mr. Haninozuka, "With a little bit of Haninozuka in her. It's going to happen, one way or another."

"Oh god," said Haruhi.

"What have I said about trying to steal away my granddaughter?" asked Mrs. Morinozuka looking at her brother mad.

"I wasn't," he insisted, "I was just pointing out that, oh never mind!" They were once again distracted by the sound of someone moaning in pain. They all looked down to see Yuuta had a student pinned to the floor who was moaning in pain.

"Enough!" Mori shouted, "He's done, you've won unless you release him right now!"

"Of course Sensei," said Yuuta standing up with an arrogant smile and bowing, "I hope I've proved to you that I am the superior student here and will be the champion."

"You've won, you may go now," was all Mori would say before sitting back down.

"Of course Sensei," said Yuuta as he headed out. He leaned down over his competitor and said, "Don't feel too bad no one has a chance against me."

"Go to your dorm now or you'll be disqualified!" Mori ordered.

"Yes Sensei," said Yuuta.

"He sure is conceited," said Haruhi, "I hope Ryo is never like that."

"Well with you as her mother I doubt she'll be," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence," said Haruhi.

She and the family kept watching for the long time as more and more students were eliminated and most made their ways out of the gym.

"Well all in all I like to think today's elimination round was pretty good. Only two people had to go to infirmary at least," said Mr. Morinozuka.

"Yeah," said Mori. He looked to his father waiting to see if he was going to say something.

"We should probably head to the banquet hall for dinner huh?" he said as he walked past his son without really looking at him. Mori could tell he was still utterly mad at him about what happened between him and the Hantaishas men.

"Come on Takashi, let's go. I bet Ryo's hungry," said Haruhi.

"Here," said Mori eagerly taking his baby in his arms.

"Dada?" said Ryo playing with her father's face.

"Thank you Ryo, I love you too," said Mori nuzzling her face.

"Mmm, it always warms the heart to see the way Takashi is with little Ryo," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"I think it's sickening," said Yasuchika.

"No you don't," said Reiko, "You shouldn't lie Chika."

"What have I said about calling me that?" asked Yasuchika.

"Are you going to be joining us for dinner?" Haruhi asked the Haninozuka family.

"This time at least," said Mr. Haninozuka.

"There is going to be cake there right Aunty?" asked Hunny.

"Of course there's going to be," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yay!" said Hunny racing out of the arena without a second thought.

"Mitsukuni wait!" shouted his wife.

"He's fine," said Haruhi.

"I know he is!" said Reiko, "I'm worried about you!"

"What about me?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi Morinozuka!" the two suddenly heard someone shouting. Both saw the student Saku had defeated coming towards him. He managed to smack Haruhi hard across the face.

"How pathetic!" he sneered, "Yet you somehow managed to cost me my victory! I was going to win if you hadn't distracted me!"

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized backing away scared.

"I'll only forgive me if you fight me!" the boy demanded.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"I said fight me! Fight me and I'll forgive you!" the boy demanded again.

"I'm not fighting you. I'm not a fighter! And even if I was I wouldn't do it! You need to just accept you lost and let it go!" shouted Haruhi.

"I will not be taken out that easily!" shouted the boy as he managed to smack Haruhi again.

"Get out!" Hunny suddenly shouted as he leaped up and kicked the man in the face, "You lost and even if you hadn't you have no right hitting Haru-Chan like that! How dare you hit a woman!"

"It's not my fault she can't defend herself!" said the boy.

"Don't make me go and find her husband, aka your master!" said Hunny kicking the boy in the face again, "Leave now before you're band from every dojo in the world!"

"Yes fine," said the student. He looked at Haruhi.

"No wonder you're being attacked so easily. You're weak and pathetic! I wouldn't be surprised if you're dead by the time this is all over by your attacker!" At that Hunny leaped up and kicked him in the head again.

"I mean no go home now before I cripple you!" he warned. Then he looked at his friend, "Don't listen to him Haru-Chan! I'll stay here and protect you if I have to I promise!"

"Thanks Mitsukuni," said Haruhi rubbing her face.

"That looks bad," said Reiko examining Haruhi's face.

"You think?" said Haruhi, "I'm going to go get it treated then. Don't tell Takashi what happened. I don't want him loosing his temper again."

"I'll go with you Haru-Chan, just to be one the safe side," Hunny offered.

"Okay," said Haruhi still rubbing her face.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if you're dead by the time this is all over by your attacker!' _

The words echoed in Haruhi's mind. What if that boy was right? Was she going to survive if she couldn't even protect herself against someone like him?


End file.
